


The One Mechanic

by SunDragon22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Living in a lonely world, Weiss is not that cold, maybe smut, weiss's dad sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDragon22/pseuds/SunDragon22
Summary: Weiss Schnee, daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world, was heading to one of her father's business meetings when her car decided to act up. The only mechanic around was small town girl Ruby Rose who had just moved here a few months ago. While Weiss gets her car fixed, she finds out a little bit of Ruby that she doesn't want people to know. At the same time, she needs an artist for her next fashion show. When she finds out her hidden past, Weiss sees something in this small town girl, question is how far will this 'partnership' go? And what will happen when Ruby’s past comes back to haunt her?





	1. Chapter 1

The young adult, Weiss Schnee, was the clothing designer who was trying to make a name for herself with a passion that she had when she was younger. Her family controlled a major part of the city of Vale’s banks, which led to them being rich. She grew up living with the upper class, but that wasn’t her. She wanted to be remembered as her own person and not what her family was. With that as a sort of motivation, she left her family’s manner to create her own life on the other side of town.

While she was currently on her way through that city, around 15 more miles until she would reach the office building where the meeting was supposed to take place. Little did she know that while having yet another conversation with her assistant, her car was slowing down until finally reaching a stop. She soon realized with and cut whatever they may have been discussion to see why the car had stopped.

POV Weiss

I just couldn’t catch a break today. My personal phone was going off along with my work phone. Calls coming from Father about making sure that I remembered the new client’s name and such. This was going to be a make-or-break for my father’s company and he wanted me to meet the client since he wasn’t in town. Then my assistant from my company keeps calling me about how the line was going and that we were going to need a new artist for the next one. I don’t understand why Father wanted me to do this meeting when he had Whitley to look after the company, he was the heir anyway so he was going to need practice. Plus I have my own business to run.

What’s going on with the car? I filled it up before I left so I should still have some gas left. Maybe a flat tire? I pulled the car door open and got out to inspect the engine, even with the little knowledge I had with cars. I popped open the hood of the car, only to be greeted with a lot of smoke and heat. I stepped back, hoping not to be covered in the smoke. Just then, like the idiot I was, I tripped right into someone. We both fell to the ground, me turning around to apologize to come face-to-face with a girl. She was simple, wore jeans that were a size too big, a red t-shirt that fit, but had some paint and oil stains, and a black jacket that wasn’t zipped up. She had a few bags full of what seemed to be groceries, but full to the top as if for more than just her. Well, now some of it was on the ground.

I quickly got up, collecting her groceries that laid on the ground, scattered about. As I gathered them up, I didn’t realize that I was slowly moving closer to her to the point where I was right in front of her. She sat there, looking at me with curiosity shining in her eyes. Then I was brought back to this place we call life, “I’m so sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you. It’s been a long morning and my car isn’t working. I’m going to have to go to a mechanic, are you ok?” I continued to mumble apologizes only to have her place her hand on my shoulder and smile. “It’s ok, it was an accident. Now you said you were having problems with your car?” 

Her voice… It’s so sweet sounding. Full of life and energy. 

I stared at her once more only to reply with a sudden ‘yes’. We both got up and moved back over to my car. She left her groceries by the side of my car, as she looked at the engine of this beast. She stared at it, as if she was analyzing a diagram that she had seen before a million times now. Her eyes lit up, if it was even possible, while studying the car. She closed the hood and looked back at me. “This is a total mess, you're definitely going to need a new car or have a lot of money to fix it.” “Ok, would you mind fixing it up if I pay you up front? This car means a lot to me and I have plenty of money to pay for the repairs.” She just stared in disbelief. Did she not know who I am? Daughter of Jacques Schnee, owner of Bank of Fires. 

“How? I mean I would love to work on this, but when I say that it is going to expensive, I mean really expensive. At least a few thousand.” She said, making sure to clarify the amount. “Yes, I know. My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee. My father is the owner of Banks of Fire and I have my own clothing company, Stoff Handwerk.” I spoke with pride behind my voice, slightly rising my head up. She just stared. “Who and what?” She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her grayish blue eyes sparkled in curiosity.

“Are you even from around here?” I asked, impatient with her slight stupidity. “Kinda, just moved here just a few months ago from Patch, the island east from here.” That explained a lot. The company hadn’t expanded that far yet so if you weren’t from around here there was a good chance that you had never heard of the businesses. “Well, then welcome to Vale.” I held my hand out to her, which she returned by shaking it. “Thanks, my name’s Ruby, Ruby Rose. My friends call me Scythe though.” 

“That’s an… interesting nickname, how did you get that?” I asked unsure how to process it. “My character in some games I play online uses a scythe as a main with some guns and a dagger. We play all the time and I moved here to meet up with them and start up my small auto shop.” She had everything planned out already. With how she spoke about her auto shop that she must have wanted dearly, it was her dream and she must have been skilled with automatics. Maybe it is a good idea to let her work on my car at least just to start up her business. 

¨So how are we going to get your car to my place? I don't have my car so that may be a bit of a problem, especially since my shop is kinda far away and I need my tools.¨ She asked with a slight twinkle in her eye as she stared at my car. ¨Well is there anyway that we can get the car to your place if we can do some simple fixes here then drive it there?¨ I asked, not really sure what to do if we couldn't. ¨Well, we could, but I would still need to get my tools. Thankfully my apartment is close enough to walk to so we can get my spare tools. You can stay here if you want or you can walk with me.¨ She said as she picked up her groceries and started to walk. 

I guess I´ll walk with you, but something doesn't seem right, with how you walk and talk…  
It's probably nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my little story, hopefully you enjoyed it. I will be posting every week so stay tone to see what happens next. <3


	2. Chapter 2

POV Weiss

The walk to her apartment was quiet, which was unusual for this being near the middle of the city. With the autumn time of year right now, it was a nice walk. The wind blowing, few trees with colorful leaves changing and some even falling, the crisp air with fragrances such as pumpkin and fresh baked sweets, oh how this time of year gets. A time for fun, enjoying yourself, and…

Friends and family

Thinking of this time of season makes me wonder, why did she decide to move here now? This is the time for family, and she moved away from them for her job and friends whom she has only known online. But what place do I have, I left my family to make my own company, and I hardly even see them. Then again, they never really cared a lot for me except for mother… but she’s gone now. I have created a hole where my family once held in my heart and filled it with my business, it slowly taking over my life to where I no longer look for a partner, afraid of opening up my heart, just to have them leave me.

“Hey, are you ok? We’re at my apartment building now, you can come in if you want to. Its kinda messy, but not too bad.” She walking up the steps of the stairs then paused to see what I would do. I had zoned out and hadn’t realized that we were here. Her apartment building was simple, stairs outside that led up a few levels with apartments on each floor. I began to walk up the steps as she pulled out a key and opened her door, which was just down the way. 

Her apartment was a lot nicer than I had expected, a nice little living room to the right, a kitchen to the left and between them a little hallway, big enough for two people, that had three doors. Looking more closely at the rooms in front of me, while Ruby put away the groceries. The living room had a medium size flat screen with some gaming consoles hooked up to it, a black lush couch with empty chip bags and soda bottles on the floor, the kitchen was quite neater. A simple, white fridge, a oven and a microwave. There were ingredientes on the counter and a bowl with some sort of mixture. 

“Sorry about this, I realized we were out of eggs while making some cookies and I decided to go out to get some stuff, I ended up just making a list of stuff and going.” She said, finished with putting away the groceries and move towards a small workbench behind the couch and began to collect a sort of tools in a box. “What do you mean by ‘we’?” I asked, she never said she had a roommate.

Or boyfriend?

“Hey your home, I was starting to wonder what happen to you~” A voice came from the hallway, I began to turn to find a girl with blonde hair and lilac eyes walking out of a room, with shorts and a crop top on. Behind her was another girl, this one with black hair and amber eyes, came out with the same attire on. “Hey Sis. Hey Blake.” 

“Um.. would someone like to fill me in on who everyone is?” I asked over everyone. 

“Oh sorry, Weiss, this is my sister Yang, but our friends call her Shotgun. The same game I play, she plays and her main is a pair of knives and a shotgun. Then there’s Blake, she’s my sister’s girlfriend, she spends the night her sometimes, if you know what I mean.” She described, pointing at Yang who had the blonde hair, and Blake who was the one with black hair. “So who is this? Did you finally make a friend or is she more than just a friend~?” Yang said walking over to Ruby. 

“I-it’s not like that! Her car broke down while I was getting groceries, so I came back to get my tools to fix her car!!” She explained her face turning more and more red, though not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. She packed up the last of the tools and moved towards the door, “Now, I’m going to fix that car, you coming?” She turned around to face me for a moment. I followed behind as she closed the door, with muffled noises came from the apartment. 

“I’m sorry about that, they usually aren’t awake right now so I thought it would be ok to bring you by.” She apologized as we walked to my car. As we walked back to the car, a simple silence came across us. Though with the silence, it was comfortable. We walked, not having anything to say, with the sun over our heads but the little humidity showing itself, hinting that rain was coming. The saddest thing, the walk seemed to end too soon, and at last we arrived back at my car. 

“Alright, now to fix your car and then to take it to the shop to completely fix it.“ She said putting down her tool box to start working on my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several hours now and Ruby had been able to get my car to her shop to work on. The shop was simple really. The building was a small brick building with grey paint. Inside was a little office with a desk where the reception would be when the business would pick up. To be honest, it was a nice little place, even if it could use a new layer of paint and a few minor fixes. While I took my time to admire the building, she worked on my car and was now walking towards me. 

“Hey, so this is probably going to take longer than expected. If you want you can crash here, or I can take you home.” Ruby spoke as she cleaned off the oil and other stuff from her being. “Um.. I think it would just be easier to stay here, but where would I stay?” I asked slightly curious with her way of thinking. All she did to answer my question was grin as she walk to a hallway and up a pair of stairs that I had yet to explore. I followed behind her as she opened a door that was at the top of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied just a little, I already had this chapter so I though that since this isn’t do so bad that I would add in another to keep people entertained. Enjoy and feel free to comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

POV Weiss

“Well, you can stay up here. This place was supposed to be a storage area, but I have been working on it to be a loft. The apartment that I’m staying at is my sister’s so I was going to move into the loft so she can have her space back.” She said as she opened the way to the loft. It was a nice little area, though the flooring and a wall were torn down. Besides that, there was a small cot in the other corner of the area and a door on the far side of the room. 

“Sorry about the flooring and the wall, I’m working on plumbing and adding in some new floorings along with a kitchen. It’s a mess right now, but I’m just waiting for some pipes to come in then I can finish this. But you can crash on the cot, I’ve only slept in it a few times and I just bought it anyways. The door is where a bathroom is that I just put in so it’s nice and clean, there’s a shower and everything.” 

Even with the fact that it was small, it really was a great place. If only if I could take a break from all of the chaos from my company and father… It just seems that it would be so easy then having to look after so much and so many people. I would give anything for a small town life like this.

“Weiss? Are you there? Is this ok for you?” Ruby said, waving a hand across my vision. “Oh, sorry. Um, what did you ask?” I looked back to her, but something was a little different. She tilted her head slightly to the right as she stared slightly down at me with those gray eyes. “I was wondering if this was ok for you? I was going to head out and get some food for us and I wanted to make sure you were ok with staying here for the night while I fix your car.” She repeated, without any annoyance in her voice. “Yeah this is fine, it's actually really nice even with the mess. But I would love to get some food, if you don’t mind.” I replied and began to walk down the stairs and into the garage. 

“Ok, so do you have any preference of food that you would like here?” She asked as she grabbed her keys. We began to walk over to a Chevrolet Camaro. Sure it was an older car, but from it’s looks, it had been taken care of and refurbished. It was a maroon red color with a black strip on the roof of the car. The wheels had to have been changed recently along with the headlights and glass. “Wow, you have one of these?” I said staring at the car. “Yeah, I got it from my mom before she past. She loved this car and wanted to fix it up. So I did it for her, and that's kinda why I still work this cars.” She said walking over to the car.

“Shoot, I left my wallet upstairs, I’ll be right back.” She said and ran upstairs, leaving me to study the car. It sure was impressive, if she could fix this up then she must be able to fix my car since this must have been way more complicated with it being older and harder to find all of the needed parts. I stared at the car. 

She lost her mom too… I wonder how she deals with it. It must be hard for, but then again she has her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. While I had no one, not my brother, not my sister, nor my own father…

She returned, “Alrighty lets go, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!” She ran over to her side of the car and hopped into it and roared up the engine while I got into the passengers side. She looked at me and smiled, a complete stranger who needed her help with her car, her eyes sparkling with the light of the moon shining in them, making them stand out even more. With that I realized something…

I was starving.

The drive into town was quiet, with nothing but the radio in the car playing songs for the early 2000’s. Then a thought came into my head… “Hey, how come you didn’t have your car early when we ran into each other? You were at the store and had groceries that you were taking to your apartment, but your car was at the garage.” I asked looking at her waiting for her answer.

“Oh, I fell asleep at the garage so my car was already there. Everyday I go out on a jog so I jogged home since I needed a change of clothes anyway. I got there shower, and decided to get some cookies only to find that we were out of eggs, and well you know the rest. I was just going to ask Yang or Blake to give me a ride to the garage so I wouldn’t have to walk.” She responded not taking her eyes off the road. “Oh, that makes sense.” I said, returning to the quiet state it was at before. “Wait, you didn’t say if there was a place you wanted to eat at.” She said, referring to the conversation early. “Nope. Never really had time to enjoy food around since I was younger.”I said looking out the window, and for some weird reason I couldn’t look at her. “Ok. I know the perfect place.” 

It was only a little while longer until we arrived to the restaurant. It was a small place, but all you could smell was the spices coming for the restaurant. So many different ones to where it mixed together and you couldn’t figure out which ones were being used. She walked over to the door and held it open for me, releasing a flood of delicious smelling scents. We walked into a medium size area with tables out, most with four chairs, a few with two chairs and some small booths. Ruby lead me to a table with two chairs, both made of a simple brown wood with white accents on them. The table had blue napkins set out with silverware in them, and a little candle that was lit in the middle of the table. 

We sat down at the table and a waiter came by and gave us some menus. “Hello, welco- Oh hey Ruby. I haven’t seen you in a little while.” The waiter spoke to Ruby. “Hey Jaune, yeah sorry had to deal with the garage so haven’t had time to come by or get on the game. How has the gang been?” Ruby spoke back to this Jaune fellow. “Oh, we’ve been fine. Well, are you going to introduce me to this fine lady that you got with you?” Jaune said sending a look over to me.

“Oh, this is Weiss. Her car broke down so I’m fixing it and she doesn’t live around here so I thought I might bring her here for a bite to eat.” Ruby explained and pointed at the menu. “I’ll have the usual, and get her the same, as long as you aren’t allergic to anything.” She replied and hinted at the idea of asking if I was allergic to anything. “No, I’m not allergic to anything. And it's nice to meet you Jaune.” I said sticking my hand out. He took it, “Likewise, hey Ren, we got Ruby here! We need two of the usuals!” He calls over to the kitchen. We hear a faint ‘ok’ from the back. 

After a little while, we had finished our food. They had brought out plates of sushi and bowls of rice with bits of cooked fish and soy sauce. Jaune and Ruby had talked about their game and their ‘gang’ within the game. From the amount that they talked about it, it seemed they had been playing it for years now. Apparently her sister and Blake were in the same gang as them along with the chief, whose name was Ren, Jaunce’s girlfriend Pyrrha and Ren’s girlfriend Nora. They had talked about the game for so long, it had seemed that they had completely forgotten me. They were so interested with their conversation to where I went outside for a second and they didn't realize.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Weiss

Here I am now, standing outside, enjoying the cool autumn air. Once again the scents of sweets and pumpkin. And memories of what this time of year meant, family and friends, two things that I never really had as a child. As the daughter of a successful businessman, people were judgemental, especially as little kids. I spend my time reading my books, then as I grew older, studying and creating sketchings of dresses. Before I knew it, I went to college and spent time working on getting my degree, which I did end up and starting my own clothing company. With everything that had happened, I never had time for fun, games, or… relationships.

“Hey, there you are. Sorry about that, I guess we got caught up with the game. Anyway, are you ready to go, I already paid for the meal.” She pulled out her keys and began to walk over to the car. She unlocked the car and looked back to me. “You coming?” She spoke with that innocent and sweet voice, the same one from when I first met her. I walked over to the car and sat down in the passenger’s seat. The engine roared back to life once again and we made our way back to garage. 

“So… you lost your mom, when did you lose her?” I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Oh, I was around 3 years old, Yang was 5. She was in the military as a general of the army. She went out for a mission and never came back. After a few months of her missing, they found her, and sent a letter to us saying that she was gone. My dad was depressed so Yang had to take care of the family.” She said, turning down the radio. “Her name was Summer Rose, but Yang wasn’t her daughter. Yang was from my dad’s other marriage, she left him with Yang after she gave birth. But Summer treated her like her own.” We pulled into the garage and she stopped the car. She looked back at me, no tears in her eyes. 

“How are you not crying?” I ask looking at her blank face. “Because I know she’s still with me and Yang. So I never need to cry, because she’s here. Why did you want to know about her?” She answered and asked a question. “I lost my mom to sickness… it was when I was 11 years old and I can’t get over it, so when you spoke about her earlier, I was surprised that you could tell a stranger your past.” I spoke with truth… and lies. It was true that I was a stranger, but that wasn’t how she died. “Well, I feel you aren’t a stranger anymore, but that you were never a stranger, just a friend that I was yet to meet.” She smiled, and opened her door, getting out of the car. 

She walked over to my side of the car and opened the door. I got out and headed up towards the stairs realizing something about my car. I turned around and opened it, revealing that I had left my phones in the car. I grabbed both of them to find that I had many miss calls and messages. Most of them were from my father, a few from my assistant, and a few from Whitley. I messaged each of them and told them that my car had broke down and was getting it fixed, that it would take some time to fix. I left my assistant in charge for the time being. 

Ruby came from upstairs, not sure when she had gone up there, with some sweatpants and a red shirt that seemed too big for either of us. She too, had changed into some sweatpants and a tight shirt, which outlined her lean muscles with probably came with working with cars. “I have some extra clothes if you want to change into for the night. I’m probably going to work on ordering car parts then bring out a spare cot and sleep, since I don’t want to go home to Blake and Yang…” She spoke handing over the little stack of clothes.

“Oh, thank you. I’m just going to change and head to bed, if you don’t mind.” I grabbed the clothes and made my way up the stairs to the little loft. “Good night, Ruby Rose.” I said as I left to change and sleep after this long, but interesting day. “Good night, Weiss Schnee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'll make up for that with the next chapter that will come out next week. As always, enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment.  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

POV Ruby

The morning came, I had spent hours finding car parts for Weiss’ car and the best prices. Even if she was rich, I still didn’t want to take so much money from her. I had woke up before her, and gone out for a jog. When I had gotten back it was around 12 in the afternoon and she was still asleep. I headed up the stairs and opened the door. She indeed was still asleep, curled up with the blanket covering her and snuggling the pillow. I smiled at the sight and took a picture. I then headed for the bathroom for a quick shower, grabbing a new set of sweats and a tank top, seeing that those were all that were left. I guess I need to do laundry. 

I turned on the water and got undress, seeing steam slowly begin to rise from the shower. Stepping in, the water felt refreshing. The warm water droplet roll down my back, past the scars of my past, and down the drain. Soon, I washed myself and got out, reaching for the towel that I always had in here. I dried myself and began to get dress, when someone knocked on the door. “Hey, can you hurry up, I kinda have to use the bathroom…” I grabbed my bruch and tank top and opened the door. “Sorry about that, it’s all yours.” I walked past her and headed down stairs, grabbing the basket that I had in the back of the loft. I took it out back of the garage where there was a little room with a washer and dryer. I tossed some clothes in, including Weiss’, and started it. Then I went back upstairs and looked for some extra clothes in case she wanted to change. 

I left a little stack outside of the bathroom and knocked, leaving to check with the people that I had ordered the car parts from. They had some of the parts that I needed so I would have to go get those and then have to wait and see when I could get the rest. I began taking a look at the engine and compared what I would get now and to what I would need to take out. I was taking apart bits of the engine when Weiss came down from the loft. She was wearing the same sweatpants from last night and the light blue t-shirt that I had left out for her. I will admit, she looked good in the clothes. Yes, I was a lesbian, but I hadn’t had a girlfriend since school. 

She stood there watching what I was doing, “So how is it going, with my car?” She asked after a few minutes. “Well, I order the parts for your car, some of them I can go pick up today, and a few will take less than a week to arrive at the store. Then I just have to put them in and check to make sure that it works fine. I would give it a week.” I wiped off some of the oil from my hands and walk over to her. “If you want I can get us some food then drop you off at your apartment?” She looked a little nervous about something, as if she didn’t like some part of the idea. 

“I kinda don’t want to go back my apartment, I already told my assistant that I was going to be out for a little bit, and I just want a break from having to run my company. It’s nice not having to worry about all of the problems that come with the company.” She stood there, staring at the ground, not sure what I was going to say. 

There is a reason why she must not want to go back home. I mean after everything that has happened to me… I never want to go back home. I guess she could stay here until her car is ready then we can figure out the rest…

“Ok, you can stay over here until your car is ready. I don’t mind.” I said, smile. Not sure if it was to reassure her or if it was because of something else… I was then full of a strange warm that wasn’t coming from me or the heater in the garage. It was different. I looked down to find Wiess hugging me. She buried her head into my shoulder and neck with her arms around mid section, onto my back. Recovering from the shock, I wrapped my arms around her small figure. We stood there for a little time before someone came knocking at the door in the waiting room. We pulled apart as I walked over to the room. 

We peaked through the door to the waiting room to see two guys standing at the door. Shoot, why are they here? “Ok I need you to stay here, I’ll be back. And no matter what you hear, don’t come out.” I left her and walked out the door to the men outside. “Hey, what are y’all doing here?” I looked at them each. “We need to have a little ‘talk’ with you and covering our turf. We found some ink on one of the buildings and it sure hell is yours.” The one on the left spoke as the one on the right pulled up pictures of the art work. 

Shit. I forgot they got that turf last week. 

“Listen, you know I ain’t apart of that business anymore. It was probably some copycat. You know that happened with Street Rat.” I said, trying to cover up the fact that I did do that with a copycat. “No, we know it was you, We got video of you doin’ the act. Now you gotta pay the price.” They pulled up the video and showed a few seconds of me working on the paint. Then they slipped on the brass knuckles and started at it. The one on the left went around and grabbed my arms while the one on the right began punching. I had this coming to me so I just took it until they left. They soon switched places, then finally dropped me to the ground, only to give me a few kicks to the ribs and left.


	6. Chapter 6

It took me a few minutes before I came back into the garage. I walked into the back where a mirror, small table and a few old stools stood unused. I looked around and found the medkit that I had. I sat at the large mirror that hung on the wall. I slowly pulled my shirt off to see my ribs from them kicking me. I pulled off my shirt to see some scrapes on my sides from their boots. I pulled out the grain alcohol, and poured some out on a rag. I closed the bottle and left it on the floor. Carefully, I placed the rag on the scrapes, but nothing could hide the fact that it burned. All I could do was endure it. I yelped out in pain, but held it to my side. “Ruby? Are you back?” 

Shit. I don’t want Weiss to get involved.

“Yeah, it was just the landlord. He came for the monthly payment. I was just getting some tools and dropped one on my foot.” Maybe she’ll buy it? Then I heard footsteps down the stairs and towards me. She walk to the back of the garage and saw me.

“I don’t think that’s from tools.” She remarked and come over to me. She grabbed the rag and began to rub any blood off of my side. I winced with her putting pressure on my side. Once she finished, she rubbed some ointments onto my scraps then wrapped some bandages around my side and mid-section. She finished wrapping and tucked the last of it in. Then she moved to my face, cleaning off a little bit of blood from them using their knuckles, brass and regular. With the blood gone, she looked at my face, checking for anything. Then she rubbed on some more ointment then stood up. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me. I get that you have to do somethings, but I know my way around medical things. Don’t ask.” 

I could help, but just stare at her. She turned and sat down on a little stool that she pulled out from under the table. She sat down on it and turned to face me. “Who were they? I saw you go outside and talk to the guys, up until they started to…” She zoned off from what she was saying. But I knew what she was talking about, when they started to fight. Well, it wasn’t really a fight, mostly just me taking the brunt of it until they left. 

“Before I moved here, I went to college at Beacon University. I had a scholarship that paid for the whole thing while I was there. But I needed money for other things, so I went looking for jobs. During that time, there were a few people who were apart of some shady business, but I didn’t know that. I got in contact with them and it turns out they had a turf war going on. I was a runner, if you know what I mean, and I had came across the other… group several times. Yang had also come to Beacon and was working in the university’s gym and had trained me a little, though she never knew what I did to bring in some extra cash.

I learn the streets and became what people called a free runner. I was at Beacon because of their art program and so they took advantage of that. They had me mark our turf with our symbol, a bomb with blood dripping off of it. Before I left, I cut ties with them and they let me go.” I never looked her in the eyes. This was my past and I wasn’t proud of it. I was a desperate kid who needed money and didn’t care if it was okay, then was too afraid to leave that life. “Every now and then though, I’ll spray some stuff on walls just to do it. I usually still do it on my old crews turf, but they have been ran down and lost most of the turf. I messed up a week ago and the other crew came to teach me not to mark on their turf.”

She didn’t say anything. So I looked up to see her just staring at me. “What’s up? Got nothing to say?” I figured she would walk away and never hope to speak to me. What she said next wasn’t what I expected. “I get it. I’ve done many things that I not proud of, I won’t tell nobody, as long as you don’t tell anyone my fucked up past.” She looked at all of my injuries again. “There’s a reason I know my way around medical equipment. There was my mom who had a drinking problem. Then my dad wasn’t the best father in the world, far from it. Then I would have to find some way to express all of the emotions.” 

She zoned out again. She looked down and never said anything. We stayed like that for some time, till I heard her start to quietly sob. I reached out and pulled her into an embrace, even with the pain coming from my ribs. I held her for sometime, and didn’t let go till she calmed down, even after she did. I don’t know how long pasted, but at some point she wrapped her own arms around me. She pulled away and wiped away the tears that stained her face. They flowed down to her chin, where she had rested it on my shoulder, leaving my bare shoulder wet from the tears. 

“I-I’m sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. I-I didn’t r-really have anyone to talk to about this stuff.” She spoke, her voice sounded weird. I guess from holding all of this in for however long she did. “Um… do you still want to go get your stuff from your house, or do you want to go home?” I asked uncertain on how to act after what had just happened. “Can we just get some of my stuff from my apartment.” She pulled away, wiping away tears from her eyes. 

We both stood up from our stools. I went to grab my keys when I realized that I wasn’t wearing a shirt and the other one was covered in blood, oil and dirt. And today was laundry day so everything was being washed. “Hey, are you-... um, do you need a clean shirt? I think I may have something that you can wear.” I turned around to see Weiss standing in the hall, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Nah, I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna be in the car, unless you want me to go inside of your apartment, no one will see me.” I smiled at her, deciding to mess with her a little.

I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. “You coming? And I need your address.” I called back at her as a climbed into the car and closed the door. Soon enough, she hopped into the passenger’s side and buckled up. “It’s on the street West of the grocery store where we met and North for about 5 blocks. You’ll see it when we get there.” And so I drove. I drove where we had met at the store, then turned right onto the street the was West of the store, and pretty soon I saw a large apartment building. 

“Is this it?” I asked slowing down around the front of the door, parking in a small lot next to the building. “Yeah, this is it. I’ll run in and get some stuff. I’ll be out in a five to ten minutes.” She got out of the car and walked into the building. I turned up the radio in the car and turned off the engine. I drummed out to the song that was on and waited for her return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kinda forgot to mention that there’s an Easter egg in the chapter that relates to the creator of RWBY. Enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave comments. <3

It had been almost an hour. And she had yet to come back out of the build. I looked down at what little I had on and decided on something, I didn’t care. So I turned off the car completely and got out. I closed the door, locked it, and headed into the lobby of the building. I walked into the build only to met luxurie all around me. Walking up to the desk, I saw that a single guy worked there. “Um… Excuse me? I’m looking for my friend’s room. Her name is Weiss Schnee. She just came in an hour ago.” He looked up, confused. “To whom are you to Ms.Schnee?”

“I’m her friend. I gave her a ride here and were going out for some food.” I said, “Can you give me her room number so I may find her?” He stared at me for a moment, then nodded. “Her room number is 748 on the 7th floor.” I walked away and headed for the elevator. Soon the doors opened and I entered the small metal lift. Classic elevator music began to play as the small room moved up to the 7th floor. 

The door opened to the 7th floor. The floor was a dark hardwood floor that had been polish with white walls, beautiful lanterns lit the hallway, and many doors spotted the walls, leading to apartments. The doors started with the number 700 and going up by two. So I began to walk until I found the apartment with the number 748. The door was closed and locked. I knocked on the door and waited. 

The doors slowly opened up and revealed another woman. She was older then Weiss, but had the same appearance and white hair. “Weiss, you have a girl at your door. I do hope that it isn’t a homeless that you gave money to, she doesn’t seem to have any clothing to cover with.” The woman said, stepping past me and into the hallway. “Father expects you to be home and explain why you didn’t attend the business meeting today by the end of the week.” And she left without a goodbye.

Weiss came to the door as the mysterious woman left, nearly running into me. “Good heavens Ruby, I thought I told you to stay in the car!” She yelled at me, turning red from anger. “Well excuse me princess, you had been gone for over an hour and I was wondering if something had happened to you. Who was that anyway?” I pointed to the woman who had just left. “That woman is my sister, Winter. She came by to fill me in on the business meeting that I was on my way to when we had ran into each other. Come inside, it’s a little cold out in the hallway and I can lend you something to wear till we get back to the garage.”

I stepped into the apartment, revealing a spacious area inside. The walls and floor was a pure white, the floor being white hardwood and marble from the looks of it, then furniture being tints of blue and a little amount of brown or black. Besides the normal sofa, coffee table and dining table with matching chairs, there wasn’t much in the apartment. A small hallway led to two doors, one which Weiss walked into and another on the left part of the hallway. 

I followed her to see a suitcase laid out on a large bed with light grey covers and several fluffy pillows. The room, like the living room, was all white, a few blues, and light grey. The room as big enough to fit the main room of the loft in it. To the left was a large dresser where Weiss currently at, pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed or in the suitcase. Most of them were dresses, but every now and then, there would be a shirt and pair of shorts or skirt that would match. 

“Here, I think you would like this and will fit you.” Weiss had a red shirt that faded into a maroon color at the end. Thankfully, it was a normal t-shirt. I threw it on to find that it did fit me, but was a little snug on my arms. “Hey, do I look good in this?” I turned towards Weiss and she looked up from sorting through the clothes. “Uh, yeah it looks good on you… I’m almost done so if you want, you can wait in the living room or in the car.” She said, quickly looking back to the dresser. But even with her movements, I could see a blush work its way onto her face. 

“I’ll be in the living room then, just come out when you’re ready to go.” I walked out of the room and stood in the hall for a second, long enough to hear her let out a sigh and continue to get back to work. 

I entered the living room and looked around again. I now notest a bookshelf on the farest wall from me. I walked around all of the furniture to the bookshelf that was full of books. It had to have been 6 feet tall and 4 feet wide with 6 shelves. Most of the books were in different languages, but a few I recognized were fairy tales. There was Little Red Riding Hood, Beauty and The Beast, Snow White, and many others. Further up the shelves were mythology and stories of other countries. 

“I always loved having my older sister and Mom read me those books, though I didn’t completely understand what they were about.” Weiss had her suitcase by her sofa and had walked next the the bookshelf without me realizing,“Then, when I got older, I found other versions of the stories and invested into learning other languages so I could read more, which I did.” She smiled at the books, each one different, but some told the same story. “Come on, I’m ready to leave. I’m thinking maybe getting something for lunch?” She walked away to get her suitcase then walked to the door.

What is this girl doing to me?


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss’ POV

It has been a few days now. Everyday we had gone out to try out a different restaurants throughout all of Vale. I had shown her some of the older buildings that had been around for a long time, then she showed me the newer places. Today, she was taking me out to some place that she said that she visited often. We drove for a little over an hour before we stopped and parked in a small parking area that was just outside a row of buildings. All of them were basic sorts of thing, restaurants, salons, and small stores. One though, stood out from the rest. 

This building took up more space then most of the other buildings, and had a bright neon sign above the entrance, saying “Gamer’s Cove”. “Ruby, what is this place?” I stared at the bright sign. This is not what I was expecting, even though she had mentioned that she did do a bit of gaming. “Come on, I want you to meet some people inside, I know you’ll like some of them.” She grabbed my hand a walking towards the double doors. Her hand was warm, compared to my natural cold skin. 

She pulled me into the building, to see that it was darker inside then out. There was some lighting, most of it being neon lights that were dimmed as to make them not appear so bright. There were all sorts of machines around the floor, most of them being games, a hand full being change machines. There was a counter in the far right corner with a boy not much older then us working. In front of the counter was a small area with tables and chairs about, and another counter with food and drinks out on display. Then to the right was where the machines started. It struck me then that this place was and arcade, but not your average one.

A large group of tables had been pushed together and had around six chairs around it. There were people seated in most of them, leaving one open. They had a large piece of paper laid out along with dice and more paper near each person. “Hey, guys I’m here! I brought a friend!” Ruby called out and only a few turned around to look to see her calling. “Hey Ruby! Come on we're about to start!” The one who called out was the fellow named Jaune. The rest of the people turned around to see Ruby. They were all smiling. I remembered a handful of them as Yang, Blake, Jaune of course, and the chef from the noodle restaurant, Ren. 

We stopped at the table to see everyone who was there. There was a girl standing behind Ren with bright orange hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle of it and a gray jacket around her. Next to Jaune, was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She wore a red sweater and blue jeans. She had her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a little golden bean atop her head. Those four sat on one side of the table, to the right, and Yang and Blake sat on the other side. 

“Ok guys, this is Weiss, she’s one of my customers and a friend. Weiss, these are my friends and sister. There’s Yang, Blake, Ren and Jaune who you have met, then there is Ren’s girlfriend Nora, and Jaune’s girlfriend Pyrrha.” Pyrrha held a hand out for me to shake, in which I did. Nora waved and smile. “It’s nice to see you guys again, and it’s nice to meet you, Pyrrha, Nora.” “It’s nice to meet you too, Weiss.” Pyrrha replied with a gentle smile. “It’s REALLY cool to meet you too!” Nora exclaimed jumping up and down a little. She would be a little harder to get used to…

“Anyway, Weiss do you play?” Yang spoke out above everyone. “Um. Play what? This just looks like a bunch of papers laid out on a table in a mess.” I replied, confused at what she was referring to. “Ok, I’ll take that as a no. We play Dungeons and Dragons. An RPG board game, or a sort. We get together every Thursday here and we spend a good few hours playing. It’s the only day that we all have off together and can make it here.” Yang explained pointing to the larger paper on the table and to the whole group.

“Oh, I hope that I’m not intruding on anything thing then. Ruby brought me here and said that it would be fun.” I pointed to the quiet one that was standing next to me. “Well, I usually have to be the Dungeon Master and that kinda takes the fun out of also playing the game so I was gonna see if you wanted to watch and see if you would want to be the DM if you liked it. The DM is kinda the leader of the game and explains what is going on in the story. The party then plays out the story without knowing what is gonna happen next. If you do want to be the DM, you also get to create dungeons for us to play and act out NPC’s or non-player characters.”

I stood there for a second. I would have to get up every Thursday and come to this.. Interesting place to talk to other people about a game that is over all meaningless. And I get to see someone that I have taken a liking to…

“Ok, let me see how this will play through for today, then I’ll make my decision after this little ‘meetup’ is over.” I looked at everyone then at Ruby. Everyone seemed ok with the idea, but Ruby looked different. She looked a mix of relieved, happy, and… It looked as if she had just decided something. What it was would be a mystery with this girl.


	9. Authors Note

Sorry about today guys. I’ll be updating a little later then usual. I promise to have a little longer chapter done tomorrow or the next day. If you need a specific reason, it’s cause we’ve been having testing and reviewing all week so I haven’t had time to work on the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling errors, running on just fumes cause its the weekend and it 1 in the morning. I'm going to bed now, but like I said this chapter is a few hundred works more then usual. Enjoy, and more is yet to come <3

“As Sunny steps into the hallway, you all hear a sudden slam come from behind. You all turn around to see the door in which y’all had just walked through before the battle, had been pushed open, revealing a small group of bandits who has also come for The Hidden Treasure of Saki Miu, leader of the Rebellion of King Joko. But this story will have to be saved for another Thursday.” Ruby looked up after hours of staring down behind a small barrier so no one could see the storyline for the dungeon. 

It had been hours now. The arcade was about to close and we hadn’t even realised, well except Ruby. “So, what do you all do now?” I asked the group as everyone began to put up all of their character sheets. “Well, we all can go out for food or we can go to someone’s house for food and movies.” Yang finished putting up all of her papers and stood up from her seat. “I'm good with everyone coming over to my place if y’all want. Plus, Ruby, we can start packing up all your stuff so you can move into the loft.” Yang smiled. 

“Ruby you have your own place now? When did that happen?” Nora ran over to Ruby and stood a finger in her face, as if she were mad. “I told everyone that I got a new place that I was working on a month ago. While we were at the restaurant that one time when you tried to eat seven plates of spicy chinese food.” Ruby pushed Nora’s hand out of her face and pulled out her phone. She opened a video and was about to start it when Nora grabbed it. “O-Oh yeah, so how about we head over to Yang’s place, I’m hungry” Nora closed the phone and gave it back to Ruby then began to walk outside. “Nora, you’re always hungry” Ren spoke for one and began to make his way to his car I would assume. 

We all arrived at Yang’s house. Yang and Ruby had gone off to help Ruby started packing up some of the essentials. That left me to socialize with these people that I hardly even know. “Hey, Weiss was it?” I turned around to see Blake. I had yet to talk to Blake every since we had first met. “Yes, and if I remember correctly, your name is Blake. How are you?” She smiled at me. “I’m good, so can I ask you something?” She looked to where Yang and ruby had gone, and if anyone one was listening to our conversation.

“Um.. sure?” I said, curious on what made her want to be so cautious. “Well, I see that look in your eye when you see Ruby, and I know what it leads to. You have a thing for her don’t you?” She whispered, crossing her arms.I fell silent. “I’m gonna take that as a yes with you just standing there with a blush on your face. Just for the record though,” She moved to my side, “I think she may like you too. But if you hurt her, you won’t hear the end of it. Even with that, she’s been through a lot and I think you can be a good influence on her.” 

Blake gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked away as Yang and Ruby came back to the room. She walked up to Yang and said something that Yang agreed with. The three of them all talked for a moment before Yang and Blake walked into the kitchen area while Ruby went to the center of the living room. 

“Hey guys. So we’re going to order pizza, every two people can share pizza and can have any toppings. Then we decided that we’re going to bust out the adult drinks because….. Today is the day that we all met each other!” Ruby exclaimed and pulled out some pictures on her phone. Everyone proceeded to look at her phone to see that the pictures were, in fact, dated for this day, but five years ago. The first few pictures was of Ruby and Yang meeting Blake and Pyrrha. They had seemed to be at a little cafe. The next picture was the four of them at a large convention area and they had ran into Ren and Nora dragging a poor Jaune behind him. 

“Oh yeah! That was the first time that you guys, Blake and I met up from talking on Grimm Creatures for the first time. We had met up at the small little coffee shop near the convention where Blake and I used to work at.” Pyrrha pointed out the place, speaking of it as if it was just yesterday. “Then we met up at the convention and ran into Ren, Nora, and Jaune. They were looking for some people to join up with to fight a boss in the game, but needed at least one more person to help them out. After that we started play the game together and hanging out.” Pyrrha finished the little story.

I looked around at everyone, they all seemed like a happy little family. “Hey.” I turned a little to my left to see Ruby. The others had taken her phone and were looking at her phone. “Do you have someone to share a pizza with?” She smiled a little. “No, have you?” I replied looking down on the floor. “Well, I’m getting one with pepperoni and beef. Would you like to have your own half?” “Yeah sure, I’ll take beef and olives.” I replied to her. “Is it a good idea to bring out alcohol? I don’t know if that is exactly a good idea with what I have seen with your friends.” She smiled. “That’s what makes it fun. Don’t worry, we’ve done this before.” 

Those were her famous last words as the pizza was finished off and Yang pulled out many bottles and cans. It was mainly beer, tequila, and vodka. It started with one beer for everyone, then two, then eight. Now I have no idea how many everyone has had, I don’t even know how many I have had. I just know that we ran out of beer and are just drinking the stronger stuff. 

Right now, everyone was sitting in the living room. Ren was sitting on the couch with Nora laying on it while resting her head on his chest. Pyrrha and Jaune were sitting on the love seat with Pyrrha’s head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. Yang and Blake were on the floor, cuddling in a small mass of pillows from their room. That left Ruby and I sitting on chairs, facing the others. 

It was 1:37 in the morning and we’re still drinking. “ Hey guys, I.. have a great idea~!” Nora said, sitting up from the couch. She had drank the most and this was gonna be a fun idea… “What about we play some games?” She said with a smile. “Nora, what are you planning?” Jaune spoke up. Out of everyone, he was about in the middle of who had the most and least, not that it mattered since everyone was very much drunk. Drunk enough to go with Nora’s idea of playing games while drunk. 

“Meh, whatever it is. I’m in.” Yang spoke up from hiding under pillows and Blake, who was half on top of her and next to her. “Well then, how about 7 minutes in heaven?” Nora said fully sitting up from her spot. “Nora… that is the worst idea I have ever heard. But I’m in.” A voice spoke out from everyone else. It took me a second to realize that it was me who had said that. “Ice Queen said let’s do it, so let’s do it!” Nora jumped up and sat down on the floor. Everyone got up from their spots and joined in to created a circle. 

I got up and grabbed an empty bottle and brought it with me. I placed it in the middle, “Well Nora, this was your idea so you start it. And what was that about me being an ‘Ice Queen’?” I said to Nora. “Well, you like the colors white and light blue, so I thought of ice. Then you have your own business and your dad is and important man so your a princess, but princess didn’t sound right so I say queen.” She rambled off as she spun the bottle.


	11. Chapter 11

The bottle spun around until it landed on Pyrrha. After a moment, Pyrrha shrugged and got up. “I mean, it’s not like we have to do anything while in the closet. By the way where are we doing this?” Pyrrha looked over to Nora then Yang. “We can do it in Ruby’s old room. Just no one get too into it while we play this. Or do it on the floor cause that’s still ruby’s bed.” Yang pointed to the hallway that lead to the rooms and bathroom. “Second door on the left.” 

Nora and Pyrrha went into the room and closed the door. Ren pulled out his phone and set a timer for 7 minutes. While we waited, we all had some shots and simply talked. I got a phone call after about 3 minutes. “Hey, I’ll be right back, I got a call.” I slurred my words a little and stepped outside. “Hello?” I answered the call as I closed the door a little to the outside of the apartment.

“Hey Ms. Schnee, I was to inform you of any meetings that were to be scheduled. There has been a meeting set up for the coming Saturday that will require you to attend. There is an ideal location near where you are that has potential for us to set up a shop at. The owners of the building is willing to sell, but would like to meet with you. The meeting is 9 am.” Velvet replied. Velvet was my assistant for a few years now. She gets paid the most and was the reason we have one fashion designers, Coco Adel. 

“Ok, that sounds good~.” I replied, failing to hide my slurs. “Ma’am are you drunk?” Velvet spoke with confusion and worry. “Yes, but don’t worry. I’m with some friends so I’ll be fine.” I hung up and went back inside. Ren and Jaune were missing, but Nora and Pyrrha were back. Everyone was surprised about something. That’s when I realized that Pyrrha was in a red tank top and had a hickey on her neck. Even Nora looked surprised so I guess it wasn’t from her.

“I can’t believe that Jaune had the balls to give that to you!” Yang yelled and began to laugh. Most of everyone else began to laugh with her. Pyrrha blushed and laughed a little too. “I guess the alcohol has take its toll on him. I wonder what he’s gonna do to Ren though?” Everyone began to laugh again. I sat down and poured myself another round and downed it. “And the Ice Queen is back!” Ruby raised a shot glass with some liquor in it. She downed it and smiled. Before I could say anything, Ren and Jaune come out. They looked perfectly fine. 

They both sat down and Ren spun the bottle. It spun and landed on me. “And she gets some action! Just remember that Ren is taken and Nora will break your legs.” Ruby said. No specific emotion behind it. Not the usual happy self, but not a glum mood. Just kinda disappointed.

Ren stood and took my hand. We walked into the room and he started the timer. “So we don’t have to do anything, I know you don’t have a thing for me. But I do know you have thing for a specific someone out there.” Ren said and sat down on the bed. “I don’t know what you mean, about the last part that is.” I said looking around the room. Ruby’s old room. “What I mean is I can tell that you have a thing for Ruby. The look that you gave her when she said that you ‘got some action’.” 

I didn’t say anything. “Does she even like girls? I wouldn’t want someone to get heart broken if their crush doesn't even like a girl.” I said, making sure not to look at Ren. “Yes, she likes girls. And more specifically, she likes you. She may hold her liquor, but she can’t hold her secrets when she’s drunk. After you left to take that phone call, she said so.” 

“Bu-” The timer went off. I stopped and turned to look at Ren. He looked at me and pointed at the door. “If you truly want to find out, hope for the bottle to land on her and maybe it will.” He grabbed his phone and left the room. I followed behind him and left the room that I would re-enter in a moment. 

Everyone was were we had left them. Ruby looked over and smiled. “So how did it go?” I sat down. “Meh, we just talked. It was peaceful. Ren is a nice person.” I smiled at him and grabbed the bottle. I paused for a moment and hoped that what I wanted would happen. I spun the bottle counter clockwise and watched it spin. It spun, and spun. Until it stopped, and landed on Ruby.

I froze for a second, then moved to get up. I looked back to Ruby who was just staring at the bottle. “Um, Ruby? Are you coming?” I asked. She shook her head and got up. “Yeah I’m good, it was just a little surprising.” We walked to the bedroom. I turned back and saw Ren smile and nod. I turned back and enter the bedroom behind Ruby. I closed the door and looked at Ruby. She was leaning against the bed, staring at me. It was now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good, I've never written anything like this....

I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. It was a few seconds before she pulled back and rested her forehead on mine. Her eyes were closed. I got to get a good look at her. She had a tan all over her, it was most obvious on her face though. It was the slightest bit darker. I could see the faintest scars there though. The main one was near her right ear to a centimeter before the corner of her mouth.

I rubbed my thumb over the faint scar. Then she moved forward. And our lips met. It was only for a second, but it felt like forever. She pulled away and opened her eyes. Her silver eyes burned their way into mine. Even in the dark, they shined in all of their beauty. I leaned forward and out lips met again. But this was different. It wasn’t the same gentle kiss that she had gave me, it was fueled by a blazing passion that only we seemed to have. It sent a fire through me, and hopefully Ruby. She responded by kissing back, but harder and full with more… More of everything.

Her hands moved to the hem of my shirt. I moved my hands to her face, cupping it in my hands as we held the kiss. Eventually, we both needed air, so we pulled back, going back to our position. She pulled back and went to a box that had been stacked near a wall. She pulled out a sock and went outside of the room for a minute. She returned after just a second and closed the door. She came back, without the sock, and pulled me into a hug. “What do you say we continue this further? We can stop whenever you want.” She said, resting her head on my shoulder. “Let’s… Let’s do this.” I said. And she moved for my neck.

She kissed it and returned her hands to my waist. “D-do you know how long it’s been?” I asked, trying not to moan from her kissing and sucking in my neck. “Only about 5 minutes.” She pulled back for a second, then kissed me again and adain, each one getting more sloppy and wet. I moved my hands and went straight for her shirt. I ran my hands up her back to her bra. She pulled back and threw off her shirt and picked me up. I squealed as she took me and laid me on her bed. 

She hovered over me for a second before she began to kiss my neck again. This time she began to trail her kisses down. Slowly, my shirt came up and over my head. I flipped her over and began to kiss her neck in return. She let a moan escape from her lips from the sudden switch and biting that was on her neck. I got up from the bed and began to undo my belt that held up my pants. She came over, got off the bed, and started to pull my pants down. They ended up around my ankles when we went to take off her shorts. 

Together, we stepped out of out clothing and moved back onto the bed. She began to leave kisses all over my body. Starting on my neck, then to my chest above my bra, then to my mid-section. Then she moved to between my legs. She left light kisses on the inside of my thighs, then came back up to kiss me on the lips. I slipped my arms behind her and unclasped her bra. It fell forward, revealing everything she had to offer. I pushed her onto the bed, pulled of her bra, and began to suck on one of her nipples. “Mmm.. Weiss~.” She moaned out. I moved my hand up to play with her other one while I kissed, sucked, and bit the one in my mouth.

After a while I switched to her other nipple while my hand went to the one I just released. Once again, she moaned out as I got to work on her other breast. After a minute, she recovered and unclasped my bra, it falling for Ruby to see. I got up for a second and threw them to the side. Ruby then began to kiss my neck and my breasts. She repeated what I did to her as a sort of pay back. But I will admit, it felt good. “Ruby~” I moaned out. 

She moved down, past my breasts, and to the area between my legs. Eventually she stopped and looked up at me. “Is it ok if I move forward?” She asked. It took me a moment to realize what she was asking. “I trust you Ruby, I’ll tell you if we need to stop,” I lend forward and pulled her face to me. “But I’m ready to go all the way~.” I pushed her back down. She slipped off my underwear and stared at my very wet folds.

She smiled as she left feather light kisses around the area. She went back to my folds and began to kiss them. “Fuck Ruby.” My hips bucked at the touch.She just smiled and began to lick away the fluids, careful to not hit my clit. “Ruby~” She went back up to my clit and began to lick it. Then sucking in it just a little. I ran my hands through Ruby’s black and red hair, pushing her as close to me as I could. Then she pulled away, and brought her hand to me. Carefully, one finger entered me, then another one. She worked her hand and fingers around, hitting all of the right places, pulling them in and out at a fast rate.

“Ruby~!” I moaned out as a knot in my stomach built up as she worked. “Almost done, snowflake.” She came down, leaving her hand doing what it was doing. She went back to sucking my clit and kissing around my lips. Finally, the knot came free as I screamed out Ruby’s name. My body shook as everything came undone. 

After a moment, I looked down to see Ruby licking up everything that had came out. She finish and came up to lay down next to me. “Hey.” Ruby said, brushing a bit of hair that was stuck to my forehead. “That.. was.. Amazing.” I said rolling over so I was next to Ruby, my face on her chest. “Thank you, how about I get us a blanket and we cuddle for a bit?” She began to get up. I scooted over while she got up and looked through a box, leaving me the perfect view for her little ass. She took a minute and found one. She come back and laid down, covering us in the blanket. I curled up next to her, using her chest as a pillow and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby POV  
I woke up to find myself in my old room at Yang’s apartment. I remembered everything that had happened last night, so I looked around to see Weiss asleep next to me, completely naked. I still had my boxers on. All of our clothes were scattered across the room. I got up and went over to a box that had some of my clothes and pulled out a new pair of boxers, two pairs of shorts and two tank tops. I went over to the bed and carefully rubbed circles into Weiss’ back. She shifted and rolled over. “Morning snowflake.” I said as she slowly began to sit up.  
“Morning Ruby, please tell me y’all have something I can take for this hangover.” I smiled and got up. “I’ll get you something in a second, I got you some clothes that you can borrow, especially after last night…” I said and began to put on my bra and one of the tank tops. “The bathroom is the door across this one if you want to take a shower. My stuff is on the left of the stand outside of the shower.” I opened the door and exited. I found Nora and Ren passed out on the love seat while Jaune and Pyrrha were on the couch, both couples snuggled up on each other.  
I went to the kitchen and found the aspirin for Weiss and went back to the room. She had put on her under clothes and a pair of shorts when I walked in. “Here’s the aspirin, you can get a little plastic cup from the bathroom if you need some water to take it with. I’m gonna go start cleaning up, then I’ll get in the shower after you get out. The box that is partly open has more clothes if you need to borrow anything.” I handed her the bottle of aspirin and left, closing the door behind me.  
I went back to the living room and began to pick up the bottles of alcohol that had been left on the floor along with paper plates, napkins, and cups. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the basic stuff to make pancakes. I pulled out a bowl to mix the batter when I heard the shower start to run. I smiled to myself and continued on with the making of pancakes. We always had parties where people would stay the night to it was tradition to make pancakes. I mixed in all the ingredients and turned on the stove top and grabbed two pans. I poured out the batter into the pans and began the long process of waiting for each pancake to be ready then flipping them.  
I had finished about 16 pancakes when the shower stopped running. Soon after, Weiss came out and into the kitchen. “Hey.” She leaned against the counter next to the stove where I was finishing the last of the pancakes. “Morning, if you want, you can wake the others and make some coffee while I take a quick shower. It’ll take them a little while to get up and they’ll probably need some aspirin.” I flipped the last two pancakes onto a plate that had half of what I had made. I pointed to the little coffee maker and the cabinet above it. “That’s where everything is for coffee.” She looked over to the coffee maker. “Yeah that sounds good, I’ll see you when you get out.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the coffee maker.  
I covered both of the stacks of pancakes in paper towels and started walking to my room. “If they get up, let them eat, just save me two or three pancakes. And I’ll wake up Blake and Yang.” I heard a faint sigh and ‘thank you’ after I said that last part. I grabbed the shorts and some under clothes from my room before I went to wake up the Bumblebee couple. I opened the door, and as I expected, and saw that they didn't have any clothes on. “Wake up guys, food is out in the kitchen. Hurry up cause its pancakes.” I yelled into the room, startling them to get up. I quickly shut the door and went to the bathroom.  
I turned on the shower and undressed. I checked the temperature of the water before I got into the steaming water. I stood there for a minute before I began washing myself. Soon, I finished my shower and got out. I quickly got dress, but decided against putting on shorts. I had boxers on and I was planning on chilling here for a little bit so it would be fine.  
I came out to find most of everyone was sitting down and eating food. The only ones who weren’t were Jaune, Pyrrha, and me.I looked over at the couch to see that they were still curled up together and asleep. “Um, Weiss did you forget to wake them up?” She looked up from her breakfast, “No, I woke them up. They got up and took some aspirin then laid back down and went back to sleep.” She shrugged and continued to eat. “So Ruby, Weiss, did y’all enjoy last night?” Yang spoke up from the table, causing Weiss to choke on her coffee and for everyone to start laughing.  
“I don’t know, did you and Blake?” It was Blake’s turn to choke on her coffee. “Fine, draw. There’s some pancakes on the counter for you. Along with some coffee just how you like it.” Yang pointed out the mug and a plate of pancakes on the counter. I walked over to the plate and poured syrup all over them. I grabbed my plate and mug, then took a seat in a chair next to Weiss. I munched on the pancakes as Yang and Ren explained what had happened after Weiss and I left to my room.  
“Then, the Arkos couple began to make out. We had to remind them that we were all still there. Shortly after we all decided to head to bed, as close to it as it was that is.” Yang explained, causing Blake to blush the slightest bit before returning to the book that she was reading. She always seemed to have a book with her no matter where she was. “Well, some of us couldn’t sleep because of what you two couples were doing behind closed doors.” Nora pointed out. “I mean we could hear majority of what y’all were doing. Especially Weiss over there.” Weiss turned as red as possible and crossed her arms.  
“Anyway… what are we going to do with the two on the couch?” Weiss ignored what Nora had said and changed the subject. “Hmm, good point.” Yang spoke up. “Maybe we should just leave them for a little bit?” I said, “They did have the most out of all of us to drink.” They had probably drank three or four bottles together along with a few cans of beer. “Maybe we should wake them up again, they probably need some water and food, maybe even need to thr-” Blake started when Pyrrha got up and began to walk over to the bathroom.  
“Ok, maybe they-” Then all you heard was Pyrrha throwing up her guts. “Never mind, I’ll check on her. Ren and Nora, keep an eye on Jaune and get a bucket. Weiss get some water. Yang and Ruby can go to Pyrrha’s place and get her and Jaune a change of clothes.” Blake dished out orders and everyone when to do their job. Yang and I stood up from our spots and rushed to her motorcycle and I grabbed a pair of shorts as we left. We ran down the stairs to the parking area where Bumblebee was parked. I put on my shorts as Yang started up her bike. Then we drove off to Pyrrha’s and Jaune’s apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry this isn’t an update. So this story is gonna be going kinda slow for a little while. I’m moving right now so I have to pack up everything and only have a few days to pack move and the place that I’m going to may not have WiFi. I still try to post when I can and post as much in a chapter. Hopefully I’ll have a chapter out in a few days. 

-SunDragon


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey Ruby, how long have you known Weiss?” Yang slowed into a stop as the light in front of us turned red. “About a week, why?” I said. She turned to face me a little. “So you’ve known her for a week, and yet y’all have already fucked? Do you even know much about this girl?” Yang said as the light turned green. The motorcycle sped off down the road all while I began to think. I didn’t really know Weiss at all. All I knew about her is that she’s the daughter of some important guy and has her own business. And that she needed her car to be fixed.

We pulled into the little parking lot of Jaune’s and Pyrrha’s apartment building. “I just saying Ruby, I think before you two began to move forward more, maybe you should learn more about her. I think y’all can be good for each other, but first you should get to know each other more.” Yang said as she turned off the motorcycle and took off her helmet. “I get what you’re saying Yang. When we get back to the others, I’ll talk to her about maybe going out on a date.” I pulled off the second helmet that Yang let me wear and hung it on one of the handles. 

We walked down to the building’s lobby and started for the elevator that would take us up to the floor that the Arkos couple lived on. “Hey Ruby, make sure that this doesn’t end up like your relationship with Cinder.” Yang placed a hand on my shoulder as memories were brought back from my last relationship. “Yeah, but Weiss and Cinder are different.” I said as the elevator stopped and opened its doors. We stepped out and walked down the small hallway to the only apartment with a little wooden sign on the door. The little sign had the words ‘Welcome to This Place’ carved into it and hung from a little hook in the door. Yang pulled the sign off and turned it around to take the key that was hidden in a little flap on the back. Yang grabbed the key and unlocked the door, putting the key back where it belonged.

The apartment was a simple studio apartment. There was one bathroom and a little kitchen that Pyrrha used, sometimes Jaune when Pyrrha would try to teach him. Over all, the apartment had two desks to the left, the sofa on the same wall as the door and a tv with gaming consoles on the far wall across the tv. On the right was an area that had the couple’s bed and dresser that had their clothes stored in them. Yang went straight for the dresser and began to pull out some clothes. I headed for the bathroom. They were memories of Her.

Cinder Fall

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bedroom. Yang and Blake were hanging out with the others. Cinder and I were having a bunch of fun and Cinder wanted to take it a step further, but I had only known her for a few days. I was too drunk to say ‘no’ so I did something that I grew to regret.

The memory flashed and I was back to the bathroom at Jaune’s and Pyrrha’s apartment. I closed my eyes and calmed down. I opened the door and headed down the elevator to where Yang had parked Bumblebee. “Hey, took you long enough. Let’s getting going before Blake decides to call me. Then I’ll be in trouble with her.” Yang tossed me the spare helmet. I strapped it to my head and quickly texted Blake that we were on our way back. 

The ride back was quiet compared to the ride to the couple’s apartment. Shortly after we had left, I got a message from Blake. The second we stopped at a red light, I pulled out my phone to see whatever she had texted me about.

Cat Girl - Stop by store, need more aspirin for the idiots

K, se u @ the apartment :D - Speedie

Cat Girl - you’re just like yang when texting

Ye, i kno :DDDDDD - Speedie

“Hey Yang, Blake wants us to go by the store to get some more aspirin!” I yelled to Yang over the motorcycle as she speed down the roads towards the apartment. “Ok, but hold on tight, I gotta turn around.” As we approached the intersection, Yang pulled the bike around, while I held on for my left and tried not to fall off. “Yang, I hate it when you do that!” I yelled in her ear after she turned us around. “Love ya too, it’s not my fault that the store was behind us!” She yelled back at me. Thankfully, the store is just down the street of where Jaune’s and Pyrrha’s apartment is so it only takes a few short minutes to get there.

We pulled into the small parking lot that was just outside of the little corner store. Yang began to turn off the engine to Bumblebee when an idea popped into my head. “Yang, why didn’t we just go to the store near your apartment?” I said taking off my helmet. Yang paused for a moment, “Ok the truth is, I really wanted to make the sharp turn. Sorry Rubes.” Yang gave me a nervous smile. “... Your gonna buy for that, by paying for the aspirin and you have to buy me some cookies.” I said, crossing my arms across my chest.“Fine, let’s just get this and go.” Yang grumbled and started heading for the door to the store. 

The store was a small, little family owned business that apparently had been her for decades now. Jaune and Pyrrha had grow close to the owners, so they gave Pyrrha a job here. Blake and Yang had also grown to like the owners and their troublesome son, Sun Wukong. “Hey Yang. Hey Ruby.” Sun waved from the counter and looked at his phone. “Hey Neptune, I’ll call ya later.” Sun hung up his phone and jumped over the counter. “So, how y’all been?” 

“Hey Sun, nothing too much. Just gotta get some aspirin and cookies. Partied a little too much last night and team Arkos is kinda dying at my apartment.” Yang relax her shoulders and gave a low laugh. “What?! And you didn’t invite me? I feel forgotten and hurt.” Sun turned away from us and crossed his arms. A moment of silence went by, until we bursted into a fit of laughter. “Ok, well go grab your stuff then I’ll ring ya up.” Sun smile and jumped back over the counter while Yang went to get the stuff.  
“So Ruby, Yang was say how it’s ‘her’ apartment now. Did ya finally moving into the loft above your auto shop?” Sun pointed over to where Yang was looking at all of the aspirin bottles. “Yeah, I figured it was about time that I move out, I just got a few things left to finish up. Then it’ll be home.” I smile at the thought of finally finishing the loft with just the kitchen and some of the tiles to put in. “Hey Red, we gotta talk.” Sun’s voice dropped to a whisper as he brought out my code name from Beacon. “I quit that life, you know that… Star.” I spoke to him in a whisper, using his code name. 

“I’m guessing you heard about what’s been going on in the old crew, we’re losing turf left and right. But we saw your mark and we’re starting to fight back. But there’s something you got to know.” Sun’s usual joker face was replaced with a frown. “You remember that we had a spy in our ranks before you went out?” I though back to those days. Someone had been feeding information. “Well, we found who it was…” Sun looked down at his feet. “Sun, who was it?” I asked. 

“Cinder Fall”


	16. Chapter 16

It to me a second to realize what exactly Sun had just said. Cinder, who I had ‘dated’ and was once apart of the Bloody Bombers, was now the leader of The Grimm. “And it’s not just that Red, she’s one of the high rankers, and The Grimm have taken up an alliance with The Fang. It’s bad Red.” He said, his face growing darker as he recalled all of the new information. “Why are you telling me this?” I looked at him. What he was saying brought out a different person, Red.

Red was the runner for the BB. She was the right hand behind the scenes without the crew knowing. But she quite, and here she was again. “Star, what are you asking?” I looked at him. He knew when he looked me in the eyes. Red was standing right there, not Ruby. “We need you back Red.”

“Hey guys! Sun ring me up for the cookies and aspirin. Y’all good, you look like someone just died?” Yang come up with a smile, but confused as she realize that something was going on. “Nah, just talk to Ruby here about this beat up car that I saw. It was a horrible sight to see and I guess Ruby felt like someone DID die.” He smiled and gave a little chuckle. “Well, Ruby, what do you say? You wanna fix it?” Both he and I knew that we weren’t talking about a make believe car that was in a horrible condition. “I’ll do it.”

Yang smiled and placed her left hand on my shoulder. “Just make sure to finish Weiss’ car first. Unless you don’t want her to leave.” She squeezed my shoulder as we both laughed a little. “Alright, that’ll be 9.28. And who is this ‘Weiss’ that y’all speak of?” Sun rang up the total and Yang paid for it. “Ruby’s ‘friend’.” Yang said adding quotation marks around the word friend. I smiled at Sun as Yang got a text message. “Another story for another time, Blake is texting and she’s mad. We left the little store and got on the bike to get back to the apartment. 

We got back home with nothing being said, but not it being uncomfortable. The whole time was spend me taking time to think about what I had just agreed to. I was joining back up with the BB, but probably not as a runner. It would be an all out turf war. That would mean stealing, underground fights, and so much more that would be illegal. And I would have to keep it from everyone all over again. 

“Earth to Ruby. You good sis?” Yang was waving her hand in front of my face. “Yeah, just think about the car Sun was talking about. It’ll be a little bit before I can start working on it because of Weiss’ car. But I better get a good pay check from it.” I faked a smile hoping that it Yang would buy it. “Alright, come on so that way Blake won’t be as mad.” Yang turned around and headed for the apartment. I got off the bike and took off my helmet, heading for the stairs up to the apartment. 

By the time I got into the apartment, Blake had already scowled Yang for taking so long, Pyrrha was sitting at the table, changed, and Jaune was in the shower. “Hey, where’s Weiss?” I took a look around and didn’t spot the platinum haired girl. “She’s in your old bedroom, said that she had to take a phone call.” Blake turned to me and spoke. I went over and sat down at the table. Pyrrha was looking at her phone and hadn’t realized that I was there. 

I saw that she had taken a shower, I’m guessing before we got here and had waited for her clothes. Her hair was still wet, but had been pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a red turtleneck sweater with sleeves that were a little long so she could pull her hands into the sleeves, which she currently doing. “Hey Pyrrha, how’s your headache?” She jumped a little at the sudden realization of my presence. 

“Hey Ruby, it still pounding, but I’ll be good. Poor Jaune though, I took the last of the aspirin.” She smiled at the thought of Jaune. “Hey Pyrrha, I gotta talk to you about some stuff.” She looked at me, saw my serious face, and placed her phone down. “What is it Ruby?” I turned to her. “We have to go back, Spartan.” Her face grew dark. “What’s going on with the Bombers?” Her face changed to worry. 

“They have lost almost everything, the Bombers found out who was the spy and now she’s one of the top dogs for The Grimm. And The Grimm have The Fang as their lap dog. It’s bad right now and they need some retired members to come back. I’m.. going back… I was gonna ask if you wanted to come back too..” I looked down, knowing what exactly I was asking of her. 

“Hey, Red! We got a fresh fish here.” Skater called from the ground floor off our hideout. I looked over the railing of the second floor where all of the meeting rooms were, along with a few offices that were for the runners, fighters, and leaders. Everyone else weren’t allowed up stairs unless granted permission, which hardly ever happened.

“Where did you get ‘em and why are they here?” I spoke, eyeing down the ‘fish’. I got up on the railing and jumps down onto a landing mat used for people who decided they wanted to fight. The ‘fish’ was a good few inches taller than me, but I stared her, showing power behind me. I jumped onto some boxes and sat down. “Why don’t you ask her yourself? I got a job to take care off and from what I know, you finished your tagging for today.” Skater turned around and waved as she left. 

“What you want girl?” I stared at her from where I sat. With the boxes, I sat at about the same height as her. “I came cause I’m tired of The Fang trying to pick me up as one of their members. They’re people who just turn things into problems. Y’all are different.” She crossed her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her. “You do know that we are alike The Fang right? That we still do illegal things for us to benefit ourselves?” I questioned her thoughts.

“But y’all do it so y’all can make a living, they do it to create problems for everyone. So I want in. I need money so I can pay off my school intuition and to pay off some things that my parents did.” I stared at her. She knew the risks, she was looking for what we were about. “Ok, but your gonna have to do somethings before you can receive your name. Ya going to have to talk to each of the leaders to approve of this then we’ll see what your good at for you to have a set group, then you’ll start getting jobs.” I got up and climbed my way up the stairs to the second floor, heading for the leaders room.

“I’ll go back, if you do. You and The Bombers helped me out a lot back there so I should return the favor.” I looked at her, surprised with what she had just agreed to. “Ok, I’ll tell Star. I’ll also find out the location of the hideout. I’m thinking that they had to move with the lost of turf.” I pulled out my phone. “Have you told Yang about this?” I paused. I had started text Star about the location when she asked. “No, and I don’t plan on it.”


	17. Chapter 17

The conversation ended there, but for multiple reasons. On my end, there was nothing else to say, Jaune had gotten out of the shower and had entered the living room area, and Weiss had came out of the bedroom. “Hey Weiss.” I smiled as she walked through the living room and into the dining room. Pyrrha got up and went over to Jaunce’s side, handing him two aspirin and a cup of water. “Hey Ruby, so what are we gonna do today?” Weiss looked at her phone and began to type away. 

“Well, I have to go pick up some more parts for your car, then I was thinking that we could go out for dinner. As a date?” I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. She stopped typing on her phone and looked up. “Um… that would actually be nice. You can surprise me on where we go out.” I could tell she was thinking about something, but she didn’t say anything so I didn’t push it. 

“Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Do you still like to draw and spray paint?” Weiss’ face brightened up with whatever she was think. “Yeah, I love anything artsy, as long as it isn’t crayons or markers.” I lit up with the idea of creating something new from scratch. “Well, my company lost an artist and we need one. I was wondering if you won’t mind being a temporary artist for our next line?” She looked nervous, as if I would say no. 

“Of course I’ll do it. But, what do you even do?” My head tilted to the right a little, trying to remember if she had said anything about her career. “I’m a clothing designer. I have my own company. I told you this when we first met.” She seemed a little annoyed. “Oh, what’s your company name again?” She looked disappointed. “Stoff Handwerk. Anyway, so you’ll do it?” “Yep, anything for you~! What’s the theme?” I smiled and a wave of ideas began to go through my head. “Fall and Nature, we’re about to present our ‘Simple Brew of Fall’ line.” She smiled and when back to her phone. She began to show me pictures of the line.

Most of the designs were shades and tints of brown and cream with swirls and marks that resembled leafs and tree bark. Some designs had a little bit of green or a comforting orange, representing the change of seasons. Each article of clothing had a story, each one unique and special compared to the others. Weiss pulled back her phone and looked through the pictures again. “I think that you can make some great pieces, just remember that they have to be on clothing.” 

“Well, let’s get going so I can get the parts and get to work. Then I can start drawing up designs and we can head out to dinner after.” I stood up from my chair and walked over to Yang and Blake who were in the kitchen. I walked in to see blake on the counter and Yang standing, kissing her. “Hey, love bees. If ya don’t mind, me and Weiss are heading out so I’ll text y’all later.” I leaned against the frame of the doorway. They pulled away for a second. “Ok see y’all later. And it’s ‘Weiss and I’.” Blake corrected my grammar and pulled the collar of Yang’s shirt into her.

I turned and left, walking over to the living room ot get my keys. Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting on the couch, trying to get over their hangover. “Sup Ruby, how do you not have a hangover?” Jaune looked up and gave a weak smile. “Cause I have been drinking longer then you, even though you’re older than me.” I shrugged and grabbed my keys. “Weiss, come on we gotta get going.” I leaned against the wall. “I’ll be just a minute, I have to get something from the room.” 

I stood there waiting for her. I went to pull out my phone to start typing ideas for the clothing when Pyrrha got up from the couch and came over to where I was standing. “Hey, have you text Star for the location? I’m free tomorrow if you want to go check it out in the morning and show that we’re back in.” I looked up at her. “Sorry forgot to since Weiss asked me to design some stuff. I should be free in the morning and I’ll text him right now. We’re gonna have to get disposable phones to use for the gang again.” 

I began to finish what texting Sun when Weiss came back out. “I’ll get the phones, then I’ll give one to you when we meet up tomorrow, say 9 in the morning?” Pyrrha began to move back to the couch, leaving me to Weiss as she came over with a bag. “I’ll be there. I’ll text you later.” I began to walk out of the apartment. “Hey what’s in the bag?” I point at the bag. “It’s my clothes from last night. I was gonna wash them at your house if you don’t mind.” 

We walked all the way down to the car, the each of us getting in. I powered up the car and began to drive out of the little parking lot that was in front of the apartments. “Hey, so I have a meeting to go to in the morning. So I’ll be gone from 8 till about 11 in the morning. Then I can show you the build where I work so you can see what you’ll be working with.” I nodded, keeping an eye on the road in front of me. “Ok that sounds good. I have to go met up with a friend to look at a potential job to work on after I finish your car.” I looked over to see that she had the same look from earlier on her face, as if she was hiding something.

“Everything ok? You got a look on your face as if your thinking about something.” She turned away to look out the window. “It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about how I’ll get to the meeting tomorrow. I’ll probably just have my assistant pick me up. Then you don’t have to get up so early.” I smiled at her and turned back at the road. My phone went off after a few seconds and I looked down. It flashed showing a location that Sun had sent me. I looked back up at the road as I flipped the phone over so that Weiss wouldn’t see the message.

A thought went through my head, if I should tell Weiss about this or not. She already knew that I was in some bad business, but the idea of her knowing that I was back in, I didn’t know how she would react to it. I hadn’t even told Yang that I was apart of the Bloody Bombers, yet Weiss did and I had only known her for about a week. Maybe I’ll tell everyone once I get back in and start fixing and helping what is left of my secret second family that I grew into. But for now, I guess it’s best not to drag her into what was my problem to handle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late for the normal weekly (or as close to weekly) update, but hopefully y'all enjoy the chapter. And for anyone who may be confused, the texting part of the story, the name's are what the texting people use as the others contact name.

~~~~Weiss~~~~

We had gotten back to the garage. The garage was slowly starting to feel like home after having spend almost a week here. Ruby had shown me where the laundry room was and what to do to get a load started, along with what to put in. Then she had left to go pick the parts for my car. If I was being honest, I didn’t want to leave. I like it here and being with Ruby. I remembered how she had looked at her phone that had gone off in the car though. Her face had changed from the simple happy face, to one of seriousness and sorrow. 

Could it have something to do with what she was talking to Pyrrha about? 

They hadn’t noticed me standing in the doorway, but I had only caught the last bit of the conversation. Something about a hideout and having to get the location from someone who went by ‘Star’? And that whatever it was, Yang was out of the loop about it. It had to be something important if Ruby didn’t want me or Yang to know. But if it was, why didn’t she want us to know? If we were some of the most important people in her life, then shouldn’t we know what was going on?

I was so zoned out that I didn’t realize that my phone was going off. I pulled out the phone and checked the caller. It was Velvet. “Hello Velvet, what is it that you need?” I addressed my assistant. “Ms.Schnee, I was just making sure that you were alright after last night. It had seemed that you had an amount to drink. And to remind you that you have a meeting tomorrow morning at 8. I sent you the files and information that we will be going over with the land owner of the ideal property in Vale.” I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the messages that Velvet had sent last night. There, in fact, were files involving the meeting that was to take place the following morning. “Thank you Velvet. I’ll make sure to look over them. And I am fine, I was at a friends house and I did have a large amount to drink. And what have I told you, call me Weiss.”

“Yes, Ms.Sc- Weiss. And I do wonder if this ‘friend’ is the reason that you have been out for a time. But if so, you must know that Coco must approve of this mystery person before anything may… happen to say, with this person.” I could almost feel her smirking at what she had imagined what had taken place last night. “I know that you and your girlfriend must meet my new friends. And I think you’ll like a couple of them while Coco will like the rest.” I smiled at the thought of Velvet, Ren and Blake talking about books while Coco messed with Yang, Nora, and Ruby. 

“Right, well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I have to take care of somethings before I head out for dinner with my friends tonight.” I smiled at the dinner that was gonna be taking place tonight. Hopefully we didn’t go out to the chinese restaurant that Jaune and Ren worked at. “Hmm sure it’s just a friendly dinner date. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And she hung up. I stared at the phone. She was one of the only people who con hang up on me without getting yelled at, and she’s very lucky. But that doesn’t mean that it’s not annoying. 

I tossed my phone onto the dry and continued to throw mine and Ruby’s clothes into the washer. It felt weird, washing clothes for more than just myself and using other people's things. I didn’t even know if I liked the smell of her detergent. I pulled out her detergent that she kept on a shelf above the washer and dryer. I poured some into the little cap and dumped it into the washer. I brought the cap near my nose and took a sniff. It smelled sweet, but not too overbearing.

I started the wash and left to find an outfit for tonight. I had a bunch of clothing to wear for occasions like this, but it was a date with Ruby. A girl who just liked the simple things, and knowing her she probably wouldn’t take me to some place extremely fancy, just somewhere nice and simple. Maybe just a simple flowy dress? Or a nice blouse and one of my nicer jeans? I began to walk up the stairs when an idea came to mind. I went to reach for my phone when I realized that I had left it on the dryer. I turned around and began to head back down. 

I got to the bottom of the stairs when the door to the waiting room opened, causing the little bell to go off. I headed to the laundry room and retrieved my phone and texted Ruby. 

Snow Flake- Hey, someone is at the counter for your shop. What should I do?

Check to see what they need. If they want business for their car or something -Ruby  
then give them the shop’s number and get their name   
I stepped into the area behind to counter. In the waiting room was a man with blonde hair with jeans and a white button up shirt on. The only thing was that the shirt wasn’t buttoned up. “Excuse me, what would you need?” I spoke out to the guy, catching his attention. “Oh yeah, I’m looking for Ruby. She and I have some business with an older car model that needs repairing.” He messed with his hair and gave a nervous smile. “She’s not here right now, but I can give you her number. Are you a friend of hers, or a returning customer?” I began to look under the counter for a pen and paper. “Yeah, she’s a friend of mine from collage, we used to run together and help study. Then I helped her find this place so she can start up her little auto shop.” 

I smiled. This man had helped Ruby when she needed it. That meant that he could be trustworthy and must be a nice guy. “Ok, well here's her number and can I get your name so I can tell her that you have business with her?” I wrote down her number on a little sticky note and gave it to the man. He smiled and took the sticky note. “The name’s Star.” He turned on his heels and left the little waiting room of Ruby’s auto shop, leaving me with many questions, and one question answered.


	19. Chapter 19

So this is Star. If this is supposed to be Star and Ruby is gonna be working with him for something that she doesn’t want Yang or I to know about, wouldn’t they want to meet in person? Or somewhere I won’t be? Unless he doesn’t know who I am…

The garage began to open. I walked out of the counter around and into the garage ot see Ruby pull up in her car. She got out of the car and walked over to the passenger’s side, closing the garage door with a small remote control on her keychain. She opened the car door and picked up a large box full of mechanical parts. “I got all of the stuff that came in. Now I just have to pick up some tools then I can start getting to work on fixing up your car!” She walked over to one of the metal work benches and placed the box on top. SHe turned around and had one of the biggest smiles that she has ever shown.

“Okay, well a guy came in saying that he had an old car that you and him were going to fix up. He said his name was Star.” I turn to where she stood at the workbench. Ruby’s face dropped a little bit. “Yep, he texted me while I was on my way here. He filled me in on what the job was. How did you know to give him my personal number and not just the auto shop’s number?” She tilted her head a little to the side. Are you sure you are an adult and not a little kid or puppy?

“He said that he helped you out with this place, money and just rebuilding this place from whatever it was before. So I figured he was trustworthy and that you, obviously, knew him personally.” She gave a soft smile. “Yeah he helped both Yang and I when we came to town for collage. He helped Yang get a job at the gym, and gave me a few lessons on how to defend myself with a knife or whatever is around me. Then Yang did the rest of the lessons.” Ruby walked over to the little door way where I am standing.

“Now if you’ll excuse me. We have a date tonight and I need to shower.” She winked at me and walked passed me and up stairs to the loft. I stood at the bottom of the stairs as she left to shower. I still had to figure out my clothes and get ready. I began to climb up the stairs when the bell in the waiting room went off. I turned around and went to see if Star had returned. I looked through the doorway to see a woman standing at the counter. I stepped out from behind the door and went behind the counter. “Hello, how may I help you?” The girl looked at me confused. “I’m looking for Red.” Her voice was , as if she had been talking and yelling for hours. “Um, I don’t know anyone who goes by the name of Red.” Did she mean Ruby? She cleared her throat and spoke again. “Oh sorry, that’s an old nickname. Her name is Ruby.” 

“Oh, yes, she’s currently taking care of something. She should be done in a little while so I can take a mes-” “Nah its cool. I can wait a little bit.” She interrupted and turned to sit at one of the chairs that filled the room. “Ok, I’ll let her know that you are her. What’s your name if you don’t mind.” She pulled out her phone. “Tell her it’s Skater.” I looked at her and turned to leave. I left the waiting room and headed for the loft. I swear Ruby, you have some weird friends. 

I got to the top of the stairs and opened the door as Ruby turned off the shower. I crossed the little bits of missing flooring and knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Ruby, you got someone here to see you.” I called into the bathroom. She opened the door and stood there. She had her boxers on and her bra, along with a tank top that she was pulling over her head. “Who is it?” It took me a second to rewire my brain from what was in front of me. “Um-m.. she said her n-name was Skater.” I stuttered at the simple sentence.

Ruby took a moment to release what was wrong. She paused for a second then laughed. “Do you like what you see Snowflake? If so I can hang around more like this when it’s just us.” She turned around and grabbed the pair of short that had failed to cover her. “Maybe I do.” I mumbled under my breath and turned around. I walked over to where my bags of clothing were and began to look through to find something to where for the date tonight. After a moment, a warm body pressed into my back. “Awe, is Weiss embarrassed?” I turned around to see Ruby on her knees, wrapping her arms around me from behind. 

I glared at her and she countered with her stupid grin. “No, I’m just looking for something to wear for tonight.” I kissed her on the tip on her nose. “And you have a customer down stairs. Go take care of that, then we both can get ready for the date. And should I wear something more relaxing or delegate?” She staring at the tip of her nose then back at me. “Something more relaxing. We’re gonna have some tame fun after we eat.” She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She got up and headed for the stairs. “You better have those shorts on cause what’s under is mine.” I yelled out at her as she left. I heard Ruby stop for a second then her descend down the stairs the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

I turned back to the task at hand. I had to figure out an outfit that would fit Ruby’s description for whatever she called ‘tame fun’. I looked through the cases of clothing, the three that I brought, and found her more casual clothing. Most of it was jeans and blouses, but from what Ruby had said, I guessed that a blouse was too much. I pulled out all of the non-blouse clothing, leaving me with four sweaters, a few tank tops from the summer, and two light blue v-neck shirts that flowed more at the end. It’s supposed to get colder tonight so maybe I should get a jacket. And a sweater does sound nice. 

With my mind made up I pull out a light blue turtleneck sweater and move to find a jacket. I search through two suitcases when I find a dark blue jacket. It looked like a blazer, but didn’t have the formal look or the sharpness to it, instead it was a little baggy and made out of a soft fabric like a normal small jacket would. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans and raced to the bathroom for a quick shower. I grabbed my phone and texted Ruby to let her know that she would be in the shower and getting ready for their date. I checked the time to see that it was almost 5:30. I turned on the shower, shedded my clothes and got into the shower. 

The warm water poured down onto my head and down my back. It was relaxing even though I had already showered earlier. There was just something about showering here and not in the one that was at Yang’s apartment, that and it didn’t feel right using Yang or Blake’s showering supplies. It felt natural and homely here, unlike any place that I have lived at, even my own apartment. Maybe this is my home, it’s way more comfortable and warm then any place that I lived at. Winter always said that home was where you felt comfortable and were with people that you cared about and cared about you.

The thought of living here scared me. Sure, it would take a little while longer to get to work, but I mostly worked from home so it wouldn’t be that much of a problem. What am I thinking? That would mean living with Ruby and we barely even know each other. But yet…. I turned down the warm water and went to clean my self. The warm water had turned to burning, leaving my skin slightly pink compared to my usually pale skin. Soon the smell of roses and honey filled the air from me using Ruby’s body wash and my shampoo. Soon the shower came to an end and I got out. 

The clothes that I had picked out were where I had left them. I quickly dressed and exited the bathroom. Ruby was standing at her dresser, looking through the top drawer. I stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched to see what she was doing. I also took the time to recognize what she was wearing. She was dressed black skinny jeans and had a mid gray tank top on with a red and black flannel set out of the bed. The flannel was less stripped then a usual flannel, making it a little easier on the eye. Her hair was pulled back into a tiny, little ponytail while she searched for whatever she was looking for. 

After a few minutes, her face lit up and she pulled out a little jewelry box, pulling out a necklace with a rose like symbol. She put away the box and grabbed something smaller and slid it into her pocket, it being small enough not to be noticeable. I went back into the bathroom and carefully closed the door. I went to brush out my hair and make sure that it was all smooth. I opened the bathroom to see Ruby now had her flannel on and had her necklace around her neck. She was having trouble with the buttons to the flannel. I walked over, pushed her hands away and finished buttoning the buttons, leaving the two on top open. 

“Thanks, I can never seem to get these buttons with these hands.” She held up her hand and held up mine. Hers were a little bit bigger than mine, with a couple of centimeters around my hand which made up hers. “How is it that you’re younger than me, and yet you’re taller than me and are bigger than me?” I looked up at her, taking notice to the fact that she had to be about 5’4 while I stood 5’2. Ruby just smiled and chuckled. “Cause both of my parents are kinda tall. My mom was 5’5 and my dad is 5’9. And I am still growing for some reason. Last month I went to the doctor and I had grown an inch and a half.” 

“Hmm. My dad is about 5’7 and my mom is 5’3, so I guess that makes sense. You on the other hand, are special I guess. I mean, people usually stop growing at 19 or 20. Yet you’re-- Wait, how old are you?” The sudden realization hit me. “Oh, I’m 21. I guess we completely forgot about that when we were introducing ourselves.” Wait that means…. “Wait, how many years did you go to college? I’m 23 so that would mean I’m two years older than you.” She took a second to think. “Yep, that’s true. I was a prodigy so I skipped a year of middle school and high school, so I got to go to college at 16, spent four years there and went home for a while. Then came here.” She smiled and opened up her phone. Ruby took a second and then showed me a picture of two degrees, each of them with Ruby’s name on it. 

“I told you perfore that I went to Beacon University because they gat me a full ride in their art program, so my major was a character designer. I had a bunch of time on my hands, so I talked to the Headmaster and he let me join the engineering courses. It was already halfway through the semester, but I was a fast learner so it was ok. I got a minor in auto mechanics and industrial engineering.” She clicked on her phone and it showed the date, which was in fact, to be a year ago. “I could tell you more, but we have a date to get to.” She closed her phone and began to walk towards the stairs. I was left surprised when she turned around and smirked.   
“You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I never said how old they were about half way writing/typing this so I had to make something out of it. Plus I bet y'all were just dying to know what Ruby had accomplished in college. As usual, enjoy the chapter <3.


	21. Chapter 21

I followed behind Ruby as she continued down the stairs and into the garage. She grabbed her wallet and keys from a small table outside of the garage and pressed a button to open the garage. Ruby walked over to passenger side of her car and opened the door. “Here you go.” I got into the car with Ruby closing the door behind me and running over to the other side of the car. She got into her side of the car, buckling herself in and started up the car. “So are you going to tell me what we will be doing this fine evening?” I auby as she pulled out of the garage. She pulled out of the garage and turned towards me with a smirk on her face. “It’s gonna be a surprise, so just sit tight and relax while I drive us to our destination.” 

“Well just to clarify, we are heading out to eat first then going to have some ‘tame fun’ correct?” I began to mess with the radio to see what was playing and found a station that was playing early 2000’s. I looked back at Ruby. “Yep, and I know you are going to like this place. It’s not all fancy, but it is still nice, hopefully, to your standards.” I smiled at the thought of her looking at restaurants, all while keeping me in mind as to if I would like it or not. “Well, I trust your judgement so it better be good.” She gave a slight nod and focused on the road ahead.

It didn’t take us long to arrive at the restaurant. It was a small place compared to some on the other places I’ve eaten at, but to Ren’s little restaurant it was more than double the size. “Is this the place?” Ruby pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. “Yep.” She got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the door. She opened it and I got out of the car. We began to walk over to the restaurant. She held the door open, letting me pass through, then went up to the counter. “Hello. Do you have a reservation?” The waiter was a middle aged man dressed in all black clothing which included a button up shirt and vest with a little bow-tie.

“Yes it should be under Rose?” Ruby replied to the man. He looked through a small list, pulled out a pen and wrote something down.”Yes, right this way to the private dining area.” He grabbed two menus and began to walk over to a seperate section that was closed off from the rest of the restaurant. The waiter continued to walk pass the dining area and to a small outside patio. He placed the two menus on a table set for two. “Will do Ms.Rose?” “Yes, this will do Sir.” ruby reached to pull out a chair for me. I sat down and pushed in the chair. She went around and sat down herself. The waiter walked off back through to the front of the restaurant.

“Ruby, how did you arrange all of this? It must have costed a small fortune, especially with this view.” I looked over to the left. We were seated next to a railing and pass that was a small waterfall which lead to a small pond with all sorts of flowers around it. “Well, I know one of the co-owners who run this place so I call in a favor.” I stared at her. “How do you know one of the owners? Even I don’t know restaurant owners to where I can get into one of the most expensive areas.” She smiled and laughed a little. “Don’t worry, you know the person too.” Ruby looked at the menu. Soon a person came out. “Hellooo, how can I help you two tonight?” I thought for a moment before I realized who was talking. 

I looked up to see Pyrrha standing to the side of our table. Ruby smiled, “Hey, Pyrrha. Thanks for cutting me a deal for this place.” I looked from Pyrrha to Ruby as they continued to talk. “So are you gonna be our server today or are you just coming by to see us?” Pyrrha pulled out a name tag from her pocket. “One of the waiters didn’t show today so I have to take their shift. So I’ll be your waitress today. What would you two like for drinks?” She produced a notepad and pen. “I’ll take a beer, doesn’t matter what kind. Weiss?” I took a second to bring myself back from being confused. “I’ll have a strawberry lemonade with some alcohol in it. And when did you become part owner here?” She wrote down the drinks. “My parents own a bunch of gyms over in Mistral so they let me have a portion of it. Then a few friends of mine wanted to open up a restaurant, but couldn’t afford it so I pitched in. I’ll be back with your drinks.”

With that, it was just me and Ruby. “So you never bothered to tell me this?” I asked Ruby, giving her a curious look. She looked up for a second then shrugged her shoulders. “Nope. Never thought you would be interested. Do you like it out here though?” I looked around. “Yes, I love it.” I looked back at Ruby, to see her will a gentle smile. “Well, take a look at the menu. I already know what I want. One of the perks of having a friend who owns part of a restaurant is that they always bring you food when you don’t feel good. Especially when it’s Pyrrha.” I laughed. “Poor Pyrrha is too nice for her own good.” I said and looked at the menu. “That she is…”  
I looked up from the menu to see Ruby with a smile on her face, but a sad look in her eyes. “Is everythi-” I went to speak, but Pyrrha came back with our drinks. “Here you two go. Strawberry lemonade and a beer. Now are y’all ready to order?” Ruby looked up and smiled. “I’ll take the 9 ounce sirloin with garlic potatoes and fries.” Ruby looked over at me while Pyrrha wrote it down. “I’ll have the salmon with a small salad instead of the two sides, if that’s okay.” Pyrrha wrote it down. “Yep, that’s good. People ask for it all the time. I’ll be out in a little bit.” She turned and left. I looked back at Ruby to see that she was looking around. “Did you not realized where we are?” I asked her. She snapped back at me. “Uh.. not really? I’ve only heard about this area so I figured it would be perfect for our date.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, it’s perfect.” I placed my hand on the table. She smiled and placed her hand on over mine.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~Ruby~~~

Pyrrha brought our dinner after a few minutes of waiting. “So here is the salmon and salad for Weiss, and Ruby’s steak dinner. Ruby I’ll be covering 25% of the total bill included the cost for sitting out here. And I will need to have a word to you about tomorrow.” And with that she left us to eat. “So, what business does Pyrrha have with, I presume, the meeting with you and Star.” Weiss spoke out, all while inspecting the salad and salmon. “Oh, Pyrrha… was looking into buying the car that Sun wanted me to fix up. Sun being Star. Star is just an old nickname.” She stared at me, as if she knew that I was lying, then shrugged her shoulders. “I never thought of her to be a car person.” I chuckled.“It comes as to knowing me for a while. I like to talk about cars that I work on, and Pyrrha was always there to listen so I guess I influenced her a little bit.” 

We both stopped at that and began to dig into our dinners. I began to cut into my steak when Weiss took a bite of her salmon, then placed her fork down on the table for a second. After a few seconds, she didn’t pick her fork and just stared at her salmon. “Um… Is something wrong with the salmon? You can ask Pyrrha to get you something else.” She blinked and looked back up. “It’s not what is wrong with the salmon… It’s what is not wrong with it!” She continued to stare at the salmon then looked back up at me. “You see, this salmon has a perfect sear on the skin, all while the actual fish part is perfectly cooked and still slightly pink. Then, along with that, the fish is seasoned with spices that I had never thought to be good on a salmon, all with that fact that it still contains its natural gleam from the little oil used to cook it in.”

I stared at her. “Sooo.. It's really good?” I looked at her. I may have a college education, but that doesn’t mean I know how a salmon is supposed to be cooked. Weiss just looked at me, then blushed. “Ye-es it’s the perfect salmon. Let’s just eat.” She began to pull apart the salmon and eat while I went back to cutting up my steak. Maybe I should get a taste of this salmon that Weiss things is so perfect. “Hey Weiss? Can I maybe have a bite of the salmon?” I pointed my fork at the salmon. She looked at me, then the salmon on her plate. “Nope, you wouldn’t understand the perfection that is this piece of salmon.” I gave her a pout and she just stared dead at me. Then she pulled a piece off of the salmon and ate it. We both laughed and continued to eat our meals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is insufferable! How do you even enjoy playing this when you have to deal with all of these bugs.” I laughed. “And this is nowhere near the actual game.” Weiss looked at the the small little golf ball that was on the ground. She and I had finished our meal and went out to play some mini golf, where Weiss had started complaining about the game. Mostly because she was no good at. “It’s ok to admit that you’re not good at something. Mini golf is not the easiest thing in the world.” I gave her a pat on the back as she tried to line up a shot at the hole, only to miss and have it rolled down the small hill that it was on. She began to grumble and cross her arms. “Hey now, we’re only on the third hole. We still have fifteen more.” She looked at me. “Fifteen? This is never going to end.” I pulled her to where the golf ball was. She placed her club down and went to line up the shot. “You have it facing too far right.” I went behind her and tweaked the club to face a little more to the left. “Now gave it a little cough tap.”

Weiss turned her head and looked at me. “A cough tap?” I looked down at the ball. “Yeah, you look at the distance that you need to reach the hole and imagine how much force you need to put behind the club to send it that distance. Then you give a little cough and move your club at the same time. Most of the time, it’s spot on.” She turned at looked at the ball, then closed her eyes. She opened them, gave a little cough and sent the club going at the same time. The club hit the ball and the ball ended up in the hole. Weiss turned around and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back and laughed. “See? I told you it works. Let’s get going to the next hole.” She pulled away and flicked my nose. 

“As much as I would like to continue to torture myself with this thing you call a game. I think it is getting late and so we should go home and get some sleep. We both have things to do in the morning.” She walked over to the hole and retrieved the ball. I pull out my phone and see that it was nearly 11 pm. “Yeah, you’re right. By the time we get home and get ready for bed, it’ll be nearly 12.” We walked over to the front of the mini golf area and turned in our clubs and golf balls. We both began to walk out when a group of people came in. They were all laughing about something when the person who seemed to be paying for the group came up to the counter. It was Cinder.

She seemed to notice us when she told on of the boys in the group to do something then gave him a card. Cinder proceeded to walk over to where we were standing. “Hey Weiss, why don’t you go get the car started, I think I left my wallet at the counter.” Weiss turned around and looked at me. “Classic Ruby. Just hurry up.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and took the keys. She got to the gate when Cinder placed a hand on my shoulder. “Well look what I found. How you been Little Red? Oh don’t give me that face.” I looked at her with pure hatred. “What do you want Cinder? I know that you were just playing me before so I wouldn’t fall for the whole ‘let’s get back together’ thing.” She frowned. “Well, I guess it’s just your lost. Just imagine all the fun we could of had, or the possible alliance between The Grimm and The Bombers. The power, and with The Fang at our feet.” 

She began to snake her arms around my waist. “We could of had the entire city at our feet, with us controlling the strings, covering it in our marks. You could have your own little part of the city, but we would be one.” I pushed her away. “You won’t trick me again Fall. I’m done with you. If anything, we’re enemies now. I may be done with that life, but I will always serve the Bombers no matter what.” She frowned and stared at me in the eye. “What a shame. Then that leaves me to destroy them.” Her frown turned into a smirk. Cinder turned away, and walked back to her little group. I turned and left for the parking lot. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of Cinder and her group. I began to text Sun and sent the picture with it. 

Red- We got trouble (picture of Cinder)

Great. Just what we need. Give -Star   
details tomorrow. 

Red- ok Spartan will be getting burner phones   
for us tomorrow. We will exchange those  
as well. Delete messages, but save the pic

Roger that. -Star

I walked back to the car. Weiss had turned on the car and had fell asleep in the passenger's side. I got in and began to drive to the shop when I looked back on the date. Then something hit me. Weiss had called the loft ‘home’. I smiled at the thought of her moving in with me to the loft. But that’s crazy. We have only know each other for a week and here I am thinking about her moving in with me? But she already knows about my past… well part of it. I turned my thoughts back to reality as I pulled into the shop. I opened and closed the garage door. I reached over and shook Weiss’ shoulder to wake her. She didn't move. I got out of the car and went over to her seat, unbuckled her seat belt, and picked her up. I closed the door and moved to go up the stairs. I walked into the loft and laid her on the cot. I laid down next to her, set an alarm for 8 and went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Had to move again so didn't have time to write. But here it is and enjoy <3

I woke to the alarm going off and the part of the bed next to me empty. I turned over on the cot and turned off the alarm on my alarm clock. I felt something else on the small bedside table next to the cot. It was a small sticky note. I pulled it off and grabbed my phone at the same time. 

Had to head out for a meeting, I’ll be home around 12 if you want to get lunch  
~Weiss

I stuck the note back to the table and got up. I went over to my dresser and opened a drawer that was near the floor. I pulled out a pair of jeans that were faded, a black t-shirt, a blood red zip up hoodie and bandana, and a duffle bag. I got into the bathroom and changed, after having showered last night, and headed out. I locked the shop, got into my car while tossing the duffle bag into the passenger side, then pulled out of the garage. I text Pyrrha and Sun to let them know that I was on my way to the hideout and sent Pyrrha the location of it. The hideout was still in our original territory in the East side of Vale, so it hadn’t been take from us. It was an old warehouse, no shocker, that the city never did anything with after it was shut down. So the original crew bought it and own it, thankfully the city didn’t care for the land and so we have been able to keep it for years.

Thank goodness the drive isn’t far. Even though it was across town, the drive itself was only 15 minutes. I pulled into the small parking lot that was about a block away from the hideout. It was a small little cafe that Yang and I had found when we were still students at Beacon, the same place where Yang met Blake. I walked in and saw Coco working the counter. There was a small line, considering that it was rush-hour for the cafe. I waited in line and studied the menu of what to get. Everyone in the crew had been here only while being a member of The Bombers. IT was finally my turn and Coco looked about ready to pass out. “Hello. Welcome t- Hey Ruby. Long time no see.” She looked relieved to see that it was me and not other customer.

“Hey Coco. I still need some drinks, but they’re easy so can you get me three lattes, two with one cream and one sugar, the other with one cream and five sugars.” Coco grunted and rang up the order. “Its $12.64, and what are you doing on this side of town?” She walked over to make the coffees while another worker came over to take care of the last couple of people. “I kinda need to talk to you about that… Shades.” Coco stopped making the drinks for a second, then continued making them without saying a word. I watched her speed around the counters, making the drinks until she finished and came out from behind the counter. “Hey Yatsu, I’m taking a break to talk to Red. I’ll be right back.”

I took the coffees and took a seat at a booth in the far corner away from people. I sipped on my coffee until Coco spoke up. “I thought I told you that I was done with that, and I thought you were too?” I sighed at the question that I had been asked lately. “I was. But things have changed. We’ve been pushed back to square one, where we were at the top. We need help Shades, and I’m getting as many people back as I can. We have The Grimm and The White Fang ganging up and they’re looking to wipe everyone out. I meeting up with Star and Spartan in a few minutes. It’s gonna be at the House, if you want to join us at it. Maybe see if Claw or Yeti want back in.” Coco looked down at the table. 

“You know we left for a reason. Claw got his scars from the raid, and Yeti left because of Claw. I just don’t want something bad happening to them again.” She rubbed her temples. “I’ll… I’ll go to the meeting, but I don’t know if I will come back, or if they will either.” I nodded. “I understand. We should get going.” I stood up from the table and grabbed the drinks. “Hey, it's good to see that this place is still open. I thought the owners were gonna sell?” Coco laughed. “They did Red. And I bought it.” I looked at her and laughed. “That makes sense. You always had a thing for small coffee shops.” 

We left the small establishment and headed for the meeting location. “So Red, what have you been up to?” Coco turned down the radio so it was just background music. “It’s been interesting. I met a girl and we’ve been going. We went on our first date, have known each other for a week now, and she stays at my place.” Coco raised an eyebrow at that. “You’ve known each other for a week and she is staying at your place? When and why did that happen?” I blushed at the way she said it. “I ran into her, literally, while I was out getting groceries. She was having trouble with her car so I’m working on it. At first she stayed the night because it was kinda late so she just crashed. Then it was because I was too busy working on her car to take her and she didn’t really have anyone to call. And now… I don’t know.” I smiled, remembering the mornings where I would wake up to see Weiss still asleep to where I would make some breakfast and wake her up. “Hmm.. I think you got it down for her. As for her staying at your place, I think she cares for you too. Maybe more. Just one question. Have y’all already done the deed?

“... Yes?” I blushed and pulled into the parking lot of the building across the street. “We’re here. Let’s go meet up with the others.” I hopped out of the car and began to walk across the street with my drink, leaving Coco behind me with the two drinks. “Red! We aren’t done talking about this!” I began to walk faster when I spotted Sun and Pyrrha. “Hey guys, I brought someone with me. So how about we get going.” I smiled and stepped to the side revealing Coco who was walking up behind me. “Hey guys. And we ARE going to talk about this later.” I laughed nervously as Pyrrha and Sun looked at me. “What did you do? Coco it’s nice to see you, and Sun lead the way.” Sun began to walk to the side of the building. “Nothing that you and Vomit Boy haven’t already done.” Pyrrha blushed. “Technically, they can’t since Vomit Boy is a boy.” Sun turned back and remarked for the embarrassed Pyrrha.


	24. Chapter 24

“Ladies this is the newest version of the hideout. I think there may be a few familiar faces, but it is kinda early so there won’t be a whole lot of people in.” Sun approached a door and gave a series of knocks and taps on the door. Shortly after, a scanner opened up near the side of the door. Sun pulled out a his wallet and pulled out a card for the scanner. It scanned it and unlocked the door. Sun then pulled out a key and completely opened the door. “Sorry about that. After what happened with Cinder, we had to take extra proceederce so that way she couldn’t get in. I’ll make sure to update the system so y’all will have access into the building and have a card for the scanner.” He continued to lead us through a series of halls, then to a large opened area. “And here is the center of the building, it’s pretty much the same, except we having things a little more organized and we have a few people who partroll around the upstairs to see anyone around the area, including all doors.”

I looked around, Sun hadn’t been joking when he said that it was more organized then it was before. Half of the open was for supplies that we take and deal out to people while the other half was for training and walking around to specific places, including the command and computer rooms. “So, who’s leading this thing right now. Have y’all expanded what we deal or is it the same as before we left?” Pyrrha spoke from my left, seeming to look around the area and spending a split second longer on the training area. “We still dish out expensive alcoholic beverages that are hard to find, but we have expanded to fine jewelries, nothing too illegal. But we do, do some shade business on how we obtain it. Feel free to explore, and if anyone asks, tell ‘em that you’re the original crew.”

Pyrrha left to go look at how they were training the new recruits, though it wasn’t many. Coco left towards the goods, probably look for someone to tell her about the deals and such. I looked back at Sun. “Star, you didn’t say who was in charge. Please explain.” Sun, now Star, looked at me. “It’s because the main head disappeared on a mission. I’m taking charge right now until we find someone to take the head. I know you were a runner and tagger so you can go talk to the head right now if you want. She should be in the meeting room for the taggers.” He nodded off to where the rooms were. “Aye, I’ll go do that. I’ll meet up with you later. See if you can get those cards for Py-Spartan and I, then check with Shades to see if she’s in.” I walked away from my friend and partner in crime. “Aye, Red.” Star gave a solute and walked off. I continued to the main rooms to speak with the head of taggers and runners.

I spotted some old wooden crates next to the stairs. I studied them, eye each one to see if it was sturdy. I backed up and began to sprint straight at the crates. I jumped onto of the lowest one and continued till I got ot the top of the piles. I stood and looked at the hideout from where I stood. It was so different from before I left, from when we had the chance to leave without completely destroying what we had saved. But that was the past, and now here I am, with Coco and Pyrrha, risking our lives again to save and bring back a small portion of our lives. I stare out at the hideout, and I just think. If we hadn’t left, would that have made us stronger against the fight, or with us going now, can we actually win? We all left for a reason, and here we are. 

“Hey!!! You know that standing on those crates probably isn’t the best idea right?” I heard a familiar voice call out from behind. I turned around and saw an old friend, one who hadn’t left the fight. I jumped down from the crates and landed on the second floor of the hideout where the meeting rooms were. “Yeah, but has that ever stopped me? It’s good to see you Skater.” I stepped forward and gave her a hug. “So how have ya been? I haven’t seen you since I left. I thought we said that we would stay in touch?” I pulled back and gave her a little bit of space. “Oh yeah, gosh it’s been forever. I was planning on keeping in touch, but shortly after you left, we went on a raid and my phone got completely destroyed. Then I could never pinpoint where you were so I couldn’t give you my new number. I finally did and I went to see you yesterday, but the receptionist at your auto shop said you were out.” I laughed at the last sentence. 

Hehe…. Weiss as my receptionist. That will never happen. “That women who was at the desk isn’t my receptionist, she’s a friend and we were about to head out.” I smiled at Skater. “Well, I told her to tell ya that I stopped by. Anyway, what brings you here? Thought you were done with this life?” She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side a little. Wait, she’s looking UP at me? I studied her for a second. Skater’s real name was actually Reese. We had been friends for a while in the time I was with the Bombers. She was a full blown skater girl who always had a skateboard with her. Before I left we had been the same height, but now I was at least two inches taller. “Oh um, I’m back… Star filled me in on the situation on what’s going on so a few seniors and I are coming back. I was looking for the head of the taggers and runners. Ya know where they are?”

Skater smirked. “I know where you can find the head. I can take you to her if ya want.” I looked at her and smiled. “Go ahead, I won’t stop ya.” She walked over to the runner’s room for meetings and opened the door. “Right in here.” I stepped in and no one was in here except us two. “Skater, are ya blind cause no one is in here except us two…. Wait, are you the head?” I turned around to face Skater. “Nope, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the late update. I've been busy with last minute events so I wake up before the sun rises and get to bed after it sets. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter <3


	25. Chapter 25

I stared at Skater. “Wait, no I literally just joined back up with the gang, I can’t be head of runners and taggers. Who has been running will I was away, they can take care of them?!” I walked towards the door. “Wait, ok? Let me explain for a second.” I had my hand on the door knob. I let go of it and turned around and face Skater. “Fine.” She sighed. “Ok, this is a little bit of a story so sit down.” We both pulled out a chair from the long table that normally was meant for meetings. Well I guess this is a meeting of a sort. 

“Ok so starting from after you left, Star took control of the runners and taggers, since he was your right-hand man. It was fine up until we went on a *hack-in for The Grimm. That’s when everything blew up in our faces, when Cinder told her crew that we were planning the hack and set up a trap for us. It ended with us losing our base near the mini golf and we lost track of the head, plus us not getting any information except that Cinder was a mole. We were lost for a while, until Star took up as the leader. It didn’t help a bunch because then we began to lose a few more bases along the river and the rim of Forever Fall. The runners and taggers didn’t have a lot to do so only the best stayed and took up the name of Scouts instead. The others went to be trained for other tasks. So the Scouts mostly work by themselves. They consist of about 7 people including me.” 

I took in all of the giving information. If I take up being head of the Scouts, there would be eight people which could be easily organized into groups. Plus I now the streets from running them so much. Then I could also have a word about how we process raids and hack-ins. Then maybe we could start taking back territory, finish off The Grimm and The White Fang. Then I can go back to my normal life. I looked back at Skater. She was looking down at her hands in her lap. “If I do this, I would need to know all of the people that would be under my hand.. And I would need you to be my right-hand.” Skater looked up. She smiled and jumped out of her chair. “Thank you! I can see who is in right now and sent them up right so you can talk to them.” She run out the door before I could say anything. I laughed and left the room. I stood at the railing that kept people from falling off the second floor. I leaned against the rail and looked out on the base. 

I saw Spartan talking to someone in the training area. She pointed to a dummy that had several cuts in it. The man looked at her and pulled out a knife, giving it to her. Spartan took it and walked up to the dummy. She pointed at it and turned back to the guy. He looked surprised and nodded. She turned back at the dummy and began to run and jump around it. After a minute, she stopped and looked back at the guy. She pulled the dummy closer to them and he began to inspect it. He looked from Spartan then to the dummy and back. He began to smile and talk to Spartan. They walked away and toward some other people in the area. There was around ten people including Spartan and the guy. They all started talking and pointing to the knife and dummy. Another woman pulled out a marker and gave it to Spartan, who began to mark on the dummy. 

I looked away from what seemed to be Spartan showing people different points on the dummy of where to strike to bring down an enemy without killing them. I looked to where Shades was. She seemed to have been in a small argument with a man. They both were making gestures involving the sorted supplies that was in a few crates. The man kept looking back at a clipboard and pointing at the stuff in the crate. I jumped down onto a few boxes and ran over to where the two were arguing. “I’m telling you, that’s not rum. It’s whiskey! That is what the guy sold us and it says so on the clipboard!” The man yelled at Shades. “And I’m telling you, that’s not whiskey. It’s a few shades too dark for it to be whiskey, and it doesn’t even smell like it!” Shades yelled back. I jumped between the two of them. “Hey guys, calm down.” I pushed the man and Shades away from each other. “But they’re wrong!” Both of them yelled and pointed at each other. I reached into the opened crate and pulled out a bottle. 

“Do y’all have other crates of rum or whiskey that wasn’t sold to you by the same supplier?” The man looked back at the clipboard and flipped through a few pages. “Yes there are a few crates of whiskey that we have. We’re waiting on a buyer to bring us the rest of the money, but he did agree that it was whiskey.” He crossed his arms. I pulled open the crate and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I held both bottles to the light, the one in question was, in fact, darker then the bottle of whiskey. I opened the whiskey and smelled it, then did the same with the other. “Yep that’s rum. It doesn’t smell like this whiskey and it’s darker.” He looked at the bottles and turned red. “Well we have fifteen crates of rum now. What are we going to do with them?” Shades stepped in. “We can still sell it. Let’s go look at those numbers and see if we can find a way to make some money out of it.” They walked off. I turned around and saw Skater standing on the second floor waiting for me with a few people. 

Yay, new friends… I bolted up to the crates and made my way up to the second floor. “Hey Skater…” She looked at me and sighed, shaking her head. “I leave for a minute and you run off. Anyway I have the other six Scouts here for you to talk to. Guys, this is Red, a returning senior runner and tagger from the original crew.” They all looked at me. One person spoke up. “So you came back Red, it's good to see you.” A guy stepped forward, he had blue hair and was dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a red jacket over. “It's good to see ya too, Poseidon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of explaining some of the terms in the story, I decided to just put it in the notes. Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> *Hack-in - when a group breaks into a building or base and has a few hackers extract information without trying to encounter guards or the enemy


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm soo sorry that I haven't updates in weeks, but now things have calmed down so I should be able to post a little more often now. For now enjoy the chapter and hopefully there will be more to come <3

~~~~Weiss~~~~

“Ok so that is pretty much everything that we have on the property as it is. We still need to finish the flooring, which will be done in a week or so, but besides that all of the plumbing and electrical wiring are up to code and ready to be sold.” I looked at the man who stood before me. He was the son of the people who owned the studio, for they were too old to look after the property anymore. “Ok well, I think this will do the job well, I’ll have my assistant send you the finished paperwork and the deposit. We will then start moving into the studio to see if it will be a permanent addition to the company. If all goes well then we will send you the rest of the money in a month.” I stood form the small table where the man, Velvet and I currently sat. “It’s a pleasure doing business Ms.Schnee.” He reached out. I nodded and shook his hand and turned to Velvet. “Ms.Scarlatine, we should get going. We have other matters to take care of.” She nodded and turned towards the entrance. We both left and got into the car that had been wait for us to finish up the meeting. The driver got out and opened the door for us and went back to the driver’s seat. “Back to the offices Ms.Schnee?” He looked into the back of the car. “Yes, Klein. Thank you for the ride to the meeting.” He smiled and closed the little window that was between the front and back of the car. 

“So what is this, other meeting that we have? I don’t believe that there is anything left for the day.” Velvet looked down at her phone while speaking. I looked out the window to hide my blush. “Well, I have a meeting with an important person at 12. You can have the rest of the day off. Tell Coco too, and tell her that I have an artist, you two go have some ‘fun’ together.” I stared back at her with a smirk. Velvet looked up and blushed. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but I will very much tell Coco that we have the day off.” She pulled out her personal phone. I could tell because the case was a little rabbit leaning against a giant carrot. I smiled and looked back outside. “Weiss, can I ask you something?” 

I turned back to Velvet, who had a serious face. “Yes, Velvet.” She looked down at her phone, then back up to me. “Are you coming back to the company? I mean, you’ve been out for almost two weeks now and you still haven’t really returned.” I looked at Velvet. Her face said nothing, but worry. “Yes Velvet, I’m still coming back to the company. I just took some time for myself. I’ll be back to work on Monday. But… I want to change the way I am apart of the business. I’m not sure how, but I’m pretty sure you will have a raise when I do figure it out.” Velvet looked up at me. She leaned forward and gave me a hug. “Just don’t leave.” I wrapped my arms around Velvet’s thin body. “I won’t Velv. I promise.” The car began to slow down and we pulled apart. Klein turned off the car and opened the back doors to let us out. 

“So Velvet, I will see you later, enjoy your day off.” I exited the car and went into the studio. It was originally a storage house, but we had turned it into one of the main studios for the company for creating the designs of clothing and my main office. I walked in to see some of the models hanging around the newest pieces of clothing that Coco had made the other day, from what Velvet had told me. They pulled out a few outfits and examined the pieces. ¨Hey y´all know that you´re not supposed to be looking at the outfits until I approve them.¨ They all turned around. Each of them placed the article of clothing onto the rakes and went back to their dress rooms. One stopped next to me and smiled. ¨It's nice to see you Ms.Schnee. Did you have fun on your little break? Especially with you little girlfriend?¨

I turned and saw no one behind me. All of the models had left and it only left me standing next to the rack. I shook my head and walked off to the opposite side of the building. I found a door that lead into a small office room. My office. I opened the door and flipped on the light switch and searched the room for my purse. The room itself was simply described as a mess. There were half finished ideas and some bits of paper work on the several desks with a chair at one where I had left it before I had gone home the day before I ran into, literally, Ruby. There were cork boards and whiteboards on the walls, full of drawings of clothing and notes that I had left for myself for when I was supposed to come in the day I ran into Ruby. I found my purse on the desk nearest to the door and picked it up. I pulled out my personal phone and saw that there were a few messages from Ruby. 

Ruby- Hey, running a little late. Was gonna   
ask where u wanted to meet up at?

Weiss? How about we just meet up at   
this little cafe over by me? I can come  
pick you up if you want?

I’m on my way, be there in a few minutes.

I sighed at her small amount of patients. I went outside of the office building and spotted Ruby’s red and black Camaro. I walked over to where it was parked and opened up the passenger’s door. “Yeah, I know that cash for the stuff is going down, that’s why we need to sell it off now Shades. Make the buyer pay for the stuff or he may drop the price. I’ll be there on Monday or Tuesday ot help with training the rookies. I gotta go so have fun with the buyer and your date, whatever y’all plan to do this time.” Ruby hung up the call and sighed. She stared at her phone and mumbled something about a guy being stupid. “Sorry about that, I have a friend who is helping me with selling a car that I just refurbished and its getting complicated.” She looked up from her phone and smiled. 

“Now how about we head to lunch? I know this great little cafe that’s just adorable.” She began to pull out of the parking lot. “Uh, yeah sure that sounds great. Ruby? Who exactly was that? I’ve never heard of someone named ‘Shades’ in my life and I’ve known some weird people.” I stared at her as she drove. “She’s an old friend from college. Was in the business courses, but liked to hit the gym where Yang worked at. They were sparring partners. She’s practically a second sister to me.” I saw something flicker in her eyes. She was partially lying, but I’m not sure what. I’ll ask her later. I just need some coffee and food first. 

The drive to the cafe was a little longer then I had expected. It went to the other side of Vale which didn’t have the best reputation for there were many gangs who sold everything from drugs to the finest of jewelry that were illegal to sell or just hard to find. I should know, I’ve seen Father do business with them. Ruby continued to drive until she got near the heart of the East side of Vale. She turned down a street and into a parking lot. In front of us, was a small building in decent shape.


	27. Chapter 27

We stopped in front of the small building. Ruby opened the door and got out, grabbing her wallet and phone. I opened the passenger side door and got out, staring at the small little cafe. She walked over to the front of the car and waited for me. I took in the way she leaned against the car, as if she just lost a game and was pouting about it. “Ruby, is everything ok?” I walked over and grabbed one of her hands. She stared down at our joint hands and smiled a little bit. “Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind with the shop and some other things. I’ll tell you about it soon and when were in private.” She stood a little taller and gave a short kiss. “Let’s get some lunch, okay?” I smiled and held her hand as we walked towards the front of the cafe.

“So how did you find this little place? It’s kinda in the… rough side of Vale so it’s kinda hard for me to picture you coming here.” I stared at the small restaurant in front of us. “Well, it’s fairly cheap so I always come over here for a quick bite after working in the city. And now a friend of mine owns this place so I feel connected to this place even more then when I came by almost everyday.” Ruby reached out and grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, when two men fell out. “Get out of here before I send ‘em after you!” A loud female voice rang out as the two men got up and ran off. “Cinder will hear about this, and she’ll put an end to you!” The continued run to one of their car and began to leave. As they left one of them rolled down the window and took a picture of me and Ruby. “Shit.” 

Ruby turned around and headed inside as I followed behind. Inside, a table had been turned over and a few chairs were sprawled out on the floor. Nothing seemed to had been broken, but Ruby looked pissed off. One man was picking up the chairs as another very tall one flipped the table over and picked up the plates, cups and other things that had been on the table. “I swear, they show up again and I’ll leave them with bigger bruises then what their-” Ruby turned around and marched up to where the voice came from. “Shades, what they hell just happened?!” She stood in front of ‘Shades’ as a moved around to Ruby’s side. “I’ll discuss this with you later when we have a moment t-” “Coco!” “Shit.”

I turned around to find Velvet standing at the door. The female that was talking to Ruby walked over to Velvet and stiffened up. “H-hey Velv. I thought you worked today?” I stared at disbelief. Coco already knew Ruby. Not only did she know Ruby, but she knows about her past, and is a part of it. “We’re going to discuss this when we get home, you know you’re too strong for that temper you have.” Coco signed, “Yeah I do, but… this is different,” Coco spoke quickly to Velvet, but too soft for me to hear. Velvet closed her eyes and nodded to whatever Coco said. Ruby walked over to Coco and Velvet and placed a hand on each other their shoulders. “WE will discuss this at a later time. For now, let’s eat and chat, I have a special someone that I think y’all might like.” 

Ruby walked back over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. “Guys this is-” “Weiss?!” Coco and Velvet looked at me. “Surprise?” I rubbed my arm. “Uh, Ruby. We know each other already. Their my friends and employes. Coco is one of my designers and Velvet is my assistant.” I walked over to Coco and Velvet. “So this is Coco’s little secret business? It's really nice and simple.” I walked around the small cafe. It didn’t scream the normally very bright and colorful Coco from work, but instead a softer and quiet version. “So how long has this place been open?” I looked over at Coco and Velvet. “For a few years now.” 

I smiled. “I like it. Its kinda a haven within the city.” I looked at all the wood, glass, and porcelain on the ground. “Do you need help cleaning that up or do you employes have it under control?” Coco and Velvet looked down at the mess. Coco turned and looked at the two men who were already cleaning up the mess. “Do y’all have it under control? I can make the food while y’all finish up?” “Yeah, I think we got it. I’ll be in there in a few minutes to help out.” The significantly bigger man replied. “Ok Yatsu, Fox, make sure to get what everyone wants and I’ll get a pot of coffee and tea going for all of us. Re- Ruby, you can go ahead and show the others to the large table in the back.” Ruby stared at Coco for a second, sighed and waved us over. 

Ruby let the way towards the back of the restaurant. She pushed past a door marked ‘Employees Only’ and held it for Velvet and me to see. Inside was a large circular table with enough room for ten people to sit at. There was an inch of red glass placed on top of a dark wood which was carved on the side. It stood on a single metal pole in the middle of the table that was wide enough for a table double the area to balance on. The wooden chairs were the same dark wood that were designed specifically to several animals or figures, but all had the basic frame of a throne chair each with a cushion for the person to sit on. 

Ruby walked over to a chair, showing off snakes that wrapped themselves around the chair. Each snake bared its fangs and looked ready to bite and attack. A chair next to hers had the helmet of a knight engraved and on the back was a shield and sword. Around the table, the animals and figueres each held the same gaze: ready to fight, but was also planning something. I looked around to see Velvet take a seat at a chair with a rabbit carved out, two ears sticking out the top and arms with sharp claws as the arm rests. I walked over to the chair with a knight carved out and sat down. Taking another look around, there were a few maps on the walls, with different areas highlighted and circle.

Another door opened to reveal Coco and the two guys from earlier in which she was speaking to. They each took a seat at specific chairs around the table, one at a fox engraved chair, one at a chair with wooden moose antlers sticking out, and Coco at horse. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Coco spoke up. “Ok Red, what does our boss about what happened here today? Cause she’s in this now.” Ruby closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breathe, then opened them again. But she looked around the table and to me, it wasn’t Ruby sitting there. Her silver eyes, but now turned into piercing bullets made of steel. This was ‘Red’. I took a look at the maps around the room and the carefully designed chairs and table to realize, this was a war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys... I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm hoping now that things are a little settled that I'll be posting on a schedule from 1 chapter for two weeks or back to a chapter a week. Anyway, here's the newest chapter and the next one is already in the works


	28. Chapter 28

“She doesn’t know anything, but like you said, she’s in on this now so we’re going to have to tell her everything. We also have to get her through training, but she already has knowledge in medical treatment. That leaves hand-to-hand combat and weapons. Then we can start on figuring out where she’ll stand and how she’ll contribute to us.” Red looked around to Velvet. “I’ll need an ID card for her under my permission, then I’ll send her to Spartan to start training. Once she gets a hand on that, Yeti, I’m going to need you to help her with stealth movements. Claw, I need you to get her fitted for armor. Shades, I’ll need your help with figuring out where she’ll fit in.” They all nodded, each taking their orders.

She turned towards me and her eyes went back to the silver, metallic eyes that I grew to like. “I’ll start with telling you that you have entered a dangerous time. And as much as I would have liked to keep you from getting involved, but things have changed. We are at war without it even starting. Normally, we would get you to pledge that you wouldn’t tell anyone who asked, but we aren’t following normal protocol. You’re one of us now.” I simply stared back at this group of diverse people, wondering what in life could have brought them to do what they are doing. Somehow, all of these people were a part of her life, whether if for years or just a few weeks. And yet, they all somehow knew each other, and about their secret lives.

I stared at all of these people and at what they were. They were gang members, no gang lords, and I didn’t even realize it. “Weiss.” I looked at Coco. “I get that this is probably something that you never expected from us, but we’re still the same people that you’ve been working with for years, or just met, or you have fallen for. This is just something that we never wanted you to know about because we didn’t know how you would react.” Coco looked around the room at each person. She stood up from her chair and pulled up the right side of her shirt. On her rims was a large tattoo of a mare the color of milk chocolate. “My name is Shades. I am the roaring mare that can stomp out the competition for what we sell with a single look of my designer sunglasses.” She sat back down.

Velvet stood up and rolled up the sleeve of the sweater that she wore. “My name is Cotton. I am the silent rabbit that can fool anyway into thinking I’m nothing only to strike then with my clawed paws.” She revealed a rabbit’s face that was split into two, on side being a normal rabbit, the other with a rabbit with sharp claws shooting out its paw. Velvet sat back down and the taller man stood. “My name is Yeti. I am the creature that can strike them down with my bare hands, or with any weapon given to me.” He pulled up his shirt revealing a large figure on his side that looked like a hairy human, but was all black with white dots for eyes. He sat back down as the other man stood. 

“My name is Claws. I am the cunning fox that can outsmart the enemy and strike with speed and strength without anyone knowing, all while blind.” He rolled back his sleeve to show his right bicep and shoulder that was covered in a snarling fox with gray eyes. He sat down and Ruby stood up. “My name is Red. I am nothing more than a blur in your vision that strikes quick and leaves nothing, but the darkest reds of pain and blood.” She grabbed her red hoodie and opened a pocket in the inside of it. Ruby pulled out a flashlight and motioned Coco over. Ruby pulled off her shirt and turned around, revealing her bare back and her bra. Coco took the flashlight and shone it on her back. A large snake head was tattoo on her back in a special ink. It’s mouth was wide open, showing off large fangs that were covered in something. 

Coco turned off the flashlight and went to sit back down as Ruby out her shirt back on. She turned back to the table and looked at me. “We all chose to be apart of this. We brand ourselves with a tattoo to prove our loyalty. Others have done the same and are given a name that represents what they do and what they are. The leaders have chairs made and get to sit at this table. You are sitting at the council’s round table, and the chair was our last head’s.” Ruby sat down. “We each are a head for a faction. Shades is head of the business and supplies. Cotton is head of security and organizers. Yeti is head of combat training. Claws is head of the preparations and stealth. Of course there are a few other heads that aren’t present, but these are the main factions. There’s patrol and territory watch, then medical and tech. And last, which is news to everyone… I am now acting as head of runners and taggers, also known as the Scouts.” Everyone nodded and stood. “Are you going to get your tattoo changed?” Velvet spoke up. Ruby nodded. “I’ll be heading there after we finish this meeting.” They all nodded.

“So, how about we celebrate this event with food? I know you three probably didn’t come by to have this extensive and long meeting about this. What all do y’all want?” Coco stretched and grabbed a notepad from an apron she had on the back of her chair. She wrote down orders as everyone gave a list of what they wanted as I just stared at each of them, stopping my eyes on Ruby. She hadn’t given her order and just stood there. I reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing her back to the moment. She turned and looked at me. “I’m sorry I brought you into this.” She stared down at our joined hands and rubbed small circles into the back of my hands. “I would have found out eventually, I think it's better that you told me now so we can tackle this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Working on trying to keep a schedule, but I'll get there. Enjoy! <3


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey lovebirds, what do y’all want to eat?” Ruby and I looked up and at Coco who was standing there with her notepad. I buried my head into Ruby’s solid chest. “I’ll take my usual club sub, no mustard and extra pickles. Get Weiss a potato soup with a side salad, no dressing. Plus two coffees, one black and one with cream and five sugars.” Coco wrote it down as fast as Ruby could speak it and clicked her pen. She turned around and walked off to the kitchen with Yatsu and Fox behind her. Ruby looked down at me after Coco left the room. I reached up and ruffled her hair. “Hey!” I giggled and pulled away from her embrace. She reached up and began to fix her hair while I looked around the room. All of the maps and carefully draw out blueprints with scribbles of writing written on them had a sort of organization to them. A specific area with blueprints written out in different colors with corresponding colors circling different areas.

A pair of cool hands carefully grabbed my shoulders. I turned around to see Ruby looking at the blueprints and whatever was written about the area. I gave a kiss on her cheek and leaned against her body, her hands shifting towards my waist. Her arms moved to wrap around my small waist and her forehead moving to rest on my shoulder. She sighed, “I remember when most of these had been first written out… Things were so different then, when we still had our last head, Ozpin. That man knew the streets and who ruled what and what they did like the back of his hand.” She looked back up at the maps. “He was brilliant, and he was the only one who gave me a chance in the gang. And now he’s gone.” I turned around and peppered Ruby with kisses. She chuckled and smiled at me. “I didn’t know the man, but if he had a part of making you to be who you are, then he must have been great.” I brushed a bang out of her eyes. My hand caressed her soft skin down to her cheek. “I bet he would have been proud of who you’ve become.” 

A throat was cleared from behind Ruby. We both turn around to reveal Velvet still sitting at the table. “As cute as y’all are, I think there are still a few things that need to be discussed before she officially is apart of the gang. She needs to know the rule of code names and she needs a temporary code name until she is given one.” Velvet looks from Ruby to me. Ruby crosses her arms and nods. Velvet continues, “Her name will be Snow until we can figure out her actual name. Now as for the rule, you never use another person’s actual name when there is something important going on that involves the gang and you never us the code name unless you are talking privately with someone within the gang. Everyone has a confirmation code and id with them so that’s the easiest way to verify that they are gang. And last thing is that you will be given a burner phone in time. It is used only for gang related conversations and has the head’s numbers and any associates you have within the gang, including the squadron within the gang. Any information with be exchanged in person or on these burner phones in code.” 

I stared at Velvet. I knew that the woman was a very organized person, but this was beyond what I had seen in the office. Not only did she help organize the gang’s rules, but she seemed to have memorized them and could think on the fly. “Do you understand?” Velvet’s voice throwing me out of a trace, I quickly nodded. She smirked and said one last thing. “Those code names can also be used for… personal use within your bedrooms if you want, since it is private in there.” With that I blushed and didn’t dare look at Ruby. She chuckled and got up from the table. “I’m going to use the ladies’ room. Another rule is no fucking on the table.” And with that she left both Ruby and I blushing, it being a darker red than Ruby’s red hoodie. We both looked at the table before Ruby laughed. I looked over to her, puzzled. She calmed down after a minute, “That last ‘rule’ was a joke. I can’t count the number of times I’ve walked in on Coco and Velvet having ‘fun’ on this table.” I looked at the table in horror. The idea of two people going at it on this table where we were going to be eating on was disgusting and unsanitary. “Don’t worry, they wipe it down a couple of times after they finish and both are able to walk again.” She chuckled and walked over to the door to the kitchen.

She pushed in the door and yelled into the kitchen. “Isn’t that right Coco?!” “Which part?” Coco yelled back from the kitchen. Ruby just laughed again and left the door to close by itself. She walked back over to where I stood and sat down on top of the table. “So what do you think? We’re simple a rag-tag group of people who are trying to make a little extra money to live.” I looked around the room and walked slowly to Ruby. “I think…,” I stopped when I stood in front of her, between her legs that were dangling off the edge of the table, “That this will be interesting. And I will keep this little secret hidden from anyone who doesn’t need to know.” I reached over and grabbed her hands that were placed on the table. I leaned forward and guided her arms to wrap around my shoulders. Our lips met each others with everything fading to the background. Soon, we both ran out of air, pulling away for a second, only to go back. Her hands trailed from behind to my shoulders and down my arms and sides. My own hands running down her front to rest at her waist. “Well, that didn’t take you two long.” We both separated to see Coco and Velvet standing next to each other. “Told you.” Coco grumbled and handed Velvet 20 dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer, but made this chapter a little longer to make up for being a day late. I'll probably start posting on Friday every two weeks though, since its a little easier. Anyways, enjoy <3


End file.
